After all these years
by floridageorgialine
Summary: My first shot at a Deadliest Catch fan fic. Meet Kayla McGregor, a girl who grew up the daughter of a crab fisherman. She was surprised to find that Jonathan Hillstrand, her high school crush, was still around, and single. Read on, and review please, like I said, this is my first one. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Kayla looked at the address one more time before pulling into the parking spot. The duplexes looked run down, but it was a place for now. She glanced in the rear view mirror at four year old Austin who was sleeping in the back seat. She stepped out of her run down Toyota corolla and nodded to a man who had just come out of the office.

"Can I help ya?" He took his pipe out of his mouth and walked over to her.

"I had called about renting one of these duplexes." she extended her hand, "Kayla McGregor."

He shook her extended hand and pointed to the one on the far right, "That's the one right there."

"You know where I might be able to find a job?"

He leaned against the car and folded his arms over his chest, "Well, my wife and I own the restaurant over there, and the bar across the street. Wouldn't recommend the bar though."

"Why." she pulled her sunglasses off revealing a pair of very deep blue eyes.

"Well the crabbers frequent that bar, and they can get pretty out of hand at times. If you were my daughter, I don't know that I would want you working there," he nodded to Austin, "especially with a little one." he looked at her and puffed on his pipe, "none of my business, but what are you planning to do with him"

"I was hoping to enroll him in a pre k program, if I can find one to take him."

Kayla started unloading her car. Austin had awaken from his nap and was standing at the door of the duplex with his trusty sidekick "Melvin" a worn out rabbit, tucked under his arm.

"Mama, I want somefin to eat" he rubbed his little eyes and started to step out the door.

"No, get back inside, those rocks are sharp and you don't have any shoes on." she ushered him back inside and sat an igloo cooler down on the floor. She pulled out a Lunchable and a Capri Sun and sat him down at the table, "Here, eat this,"

He looked up at her and shook his head, "Uh Uh, this tables yukky."

Kayla grabbed a tub of Clorox wipes and wiped a spot off the table, "There, now eat."

She walked back outside just as a Harley Davidson pulled into the parking lot of the bar. She made a mental note to speak to the owner about a job. She was bent over taking a box out of the trunk when the gentleman on the bike let out a wolf whistle. She looked up to see a tall dark haired man standing in the bar parking lot. She didn't want to be rude, so she tossed her hand up and closed the trunk.

Austin had been bathed, and she finally got him to sleep. Kayla was sitting at the table with a calculator trying to figure out finances. She opened her wallet and a picture hit the floor. She bent to pick it up as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "God I miss you." she put her head in her hands and sobbed. Someone knocked at the door, and Kayla quickly wiped tears. There was a short plump woman standing at the door.

"Hi," she extended her hand, "I am Naomi, my husband and I own the duplex."

Kayla nodded, "Sorry, where are my manners," she invited Naomi in, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Well, thank you, I would love a cup. I am sorry I haven't gotten over here before now, but between the restaurant and the bar, I have hardly had time to pee today."

Kayla smiled at the older lady, "I was going to ask you, is there any chance I could work in your restaurant during the day, and maybe at the bar at night."

"Honey, if you were my daughter, I wouldn't want you working in the bar."

Kayla handed her a cup of coffee and joined her on the couch, "Well, my daddy was a crabber, so I know how rowdy those guys can be."

Naomi sat her cup down and smiled at Kayla, "Who was your dad?"

"His name was Charlie, he captained the.."

"Cape Maddie," they both said at the same time, "I remember your dad honey."

Naomi noticed the picture that was laying on the table and picked it up. "Who is this."

"That's Brad," Kayla almost whispered.

"My husband said you had a little boy, is this his father."

Kayla nodded. "I don't mean to pry honey, but where is he?"

"He died six months ago."

Naomi put her hand to her mouth, "Oh I am so sorry." She laid her hand on Kayla's arm.

"He worked for an electrical company in Georgia, where we were living. We had a bad storm one night, and Brad was electrocuted."

"Well, if you ever need anyone to watch your son, you call me," Naomi stood up, "I have taken up enough of your time," she nodded toward the table, "I can see you are busy, and as far as a job goes, you can start at the restaurant first thing tomorrow."

Kayla hugged the older woman, "Thank you so much."

Kayla was rushing around the next morning trying hard to get Austin dressed. She put some cereal and a small bowl in a ziplock bag and took a small container and filled it with milk.

"Austin, get your shoes on and lets go," she took his hand and they walked across the parking lot to the restaurant. Kayla sat Austin at the counter and fixed his cereal. "Now, eat this, Ms Naomi will be here in a little bit to take you to her house."

Austin sat and swung his little legs, eating his cereal. A dark haired man walked in and sat down in one of the booths against the wall. Kayla walked over and sat a cup of coffee down in front of him, "Can I get you anything else." He shook his head no and picked up his coffee.

Kayla's breath caught in her throat. "Oh my" she thought to herself, "That's Jonathan Hillstrand." She walked back behind the counter and handed Austin a napkin. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was him all right. She had the biggest crush on him in school, but skinny blondes seemed to be more his type. She turned to put the coffee pot back and was about to ask Austin if he needed to go use the restroom, and he was not seated at the counter. Panic overcame her, but left just as quickly when she spied him sitting in the booth with Jonathan.

"Are you a bad guy?" Austin said scooting up into the seat.

"No, I don't think I am. Do I look like one?"

Austin nodded, "You look like a hales angel." Austin said in a thick Georgia accent. "They are bad people."

Jonathan chuckled. "Well, I am not a Hell's Angel. I just like to ride my Harley?"

"Is that your wife?" Austin said curiously causing Jonathan to laugh. "No, its my motorcycle." He pointed out the window.

"Oh,"

"Austin," Kayla walked over to the table, "Leave him alone, and get your butt back over here." she looked at Jonathan, "I am sorry."

"Its ok, he's not bothering me." Kayla looked at him and smiled. He was still just as sexy as he was all those years ago.

Naomi walked in the door and over to Kayla, "I am sorry I am late, but Harold needed some help with a plumbing issue." she smiled at Jonathan, "Well, good morning, haven't see you in a week or two." he stood up and hugged her, "Just got back from North Dakota, went to see Grant."

"How is he?"

"Doing good," Jonathan finished his coffee.

Kayla asked him if he wanted another cup and he shook his head no. "Good to see you Ma." he hugged Naomi again. She walked him to the door, "I am glad I saw you, I need to call Joan, we haven't talked in months."

"Did he call you Ma." Naomi nodded, "Everyone around here does." she looked at Austin, "Well, I have got grape jam to make, you want to help." Austin nodded and Kayla knelt down in front of him

"You be good for Ms Naomi ok." He nodded, "You do as you are told."

Naomi took his hand, "He will be fine." she turned to Kayla, "Why don't you and Austin plan to eat with us tonight."

"Sounds great, and thanks."

Kayla took a rag over to wipe off the table and noticed that Jonathan had left a fifty dollar bill laying under his coffee cup. She walked to the window and watched him climb onto his Harley. She wondered if he even recognized her.

Kayla knocked on the door of Harold and Naomi's house. Naomi answered drying her hands on a towel, "Now from now on, you just come in. You don't have to knock."

"Where is Austin." Naomi pointed to the dock behind the house. Austin and Harold were sitting out there fishing. "I hope you like fish." Naomi handed her a glass of tea, "Our men are catching dinner."

Kayla sat down at the table and ran her hands through her hair. "Naomi, are you sure you are ok keeping Austin? I mean, I probably wont even be home until after midnight."

"Its fine, you don't worry about him." Naomi joined her at the table, "Harold and I never had children, and having Austin here is a blessing for us, so you don't worry about it."

"I just don't want to be a burden."

"You're not."

Austin came tearing through the back door holding up a fish, "Mama look, I catched a fish." Kayla scooped him up.

"No you caught a fish."

"Swhat I said." he ran back outside.

"He is full of energy." Naomi stirred at pot on the stove.

"Yeah, he sure is." Kayla handed her a bag, "Here are some clean pajamas and underwear for him."

They finished their dinner and Kayla headed over to the bar.

Jonathan Hillstrand sat with his brothers Neal and Andy in a corner of the bar. He noticed Kayla walk in and leaned back in his seat.

"Who's she?" Neal said winking at Andy.

"Works over at "Harold's." Jonathan downed the rest of his drink, "Ma introduced me to her this morning."

"She must have just moved here," Andy looked at Neal and grinned, "I would remember a woman like that."

"Well, she's not like these other whores around here, so you two shit heads be nice, here she comes"

"Can I get you guys anything?" Just then a crabber from another boat walked by her and smacked her on the behind. Kayla whirled around and grabbed him by the collar, "If you want to keep that hand mister, you better keep it offa me, you got it?"

"Sorry lady."

She turned back to the table, "I need a refill." Jonathan said scowling at Aaron. "If he bothers you again.."

Kayla turned, her blue eyes flashing, "Thanks, but I can take care of myself." She looked at Andy and Neal, "you two want another beer."

Kayla headed behind the bar to get the drinks. Neal leaned up to Andy, "You know, she looks familiar." Andy shook his head, "Not to me."

Neal snapped his fingers, "Kayla, Kayla Mitchell, you know, her old man's name was Charlie. Her sister was..."

"Shawna," Andy and Neal both said at the same time. "Now I damn sure remember Shawna."

"You should." Jonathan looked at Neal and snickered.

"Hey, you never forget your first blow job man." Neal and Andy both howled.

"Ok, she is coming back, knock that shit off."

Kayla sat the drinks down on the table. Neal looked at Andy and tossed his head back, "Hey, did you have a sister named Shawna."

"Yes Neal, I did." she picked the empty beer bottles up and looked at him, "Don't think my daddy didn't know what the two of you were doing in that old broken down Ford that sat in our backyard either."

Neal blushed and picked up his beer downing half of it. Jonathan and Andy both laughed.

Kayla wiped off the last table and took out the trash. Harold came in the back door and emptied out the tip jar on the counter. He handed the cash and change to her.

"Harold, I cant take all this."

He held his hand up, "You earned it, now go on and get Austin and go home."

Kayla stuck the money in her pocket and walked out the door. Aaron, the shitass from the bar, was standing outside waiting for her. He was as drunk as forty hells and Kayla was trying her best to avoid him.

"Hey baby." he slurred. He stumbled over to her and grabbed the back of her neck trying to kiss her. She was about to knee him in the balls, when she felt a strong arm on her shoulder. Neal pulled her back and Jonathan grabbed ahold of Aaron, twisting one arm behind his back.

"Steiner, this woman has already told you one time to leave her alone." Jonathan shoved him causing him to hit the ground. Kayla was standing between Andy and Neal, and Andy was ready to pounce if Steiner came after his brother.

Jonathan reached a hand down to Steiner and helped him to his feet, "Take your drunk ass home." Jonathan walked him over to Scott Campbells truck and put him in the passenger's seat.

"You ok." he walked over to where Kayla and his brothers were standing.

"Yes, I am fine, and I don't need you three as bodyguards, I can take care of myself."

Jonathan nodded toward Neal and Andy, "I will be right back." he took Kayla's arm and walked her home.

"Thanks, but I am fine really." she thanked him for walking her to the door and went inside.

Kayla was drinking a cup of coffee the next morning when Jonathan walked into the restaurant. He tossed his ball cap down on the counter and eased onto one of the stools.

"Can I get a cup of coffee?" she nodded and poured a cup, setting it in front of him. She reached behind her for the cream and sugar and he stopped her, "I drink mine black."

"You realize you left a fifty dollar bill on the table the other day when you were in here." Kayla refilled her cup and looked over at him. He nodded. "You shouldn't have done that."

"You have a kid you are trying to take care of." Jonathan sipped his coffee, "where's his dad anyway?"

"He died six months ago."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Jonathan peered up at her, "Did I know the guy?"

"It was Brad McGregor, and yeah, you guys played football and baseball together."

"Man, what happened to him."

"He was electrocuted." Kayla sighed and Jonathan laid his hand over hers.

"Must have been hell for you."

"Yeah, it still is. Try explaining to your four year old son that daddy's not coming home, ever."

Jonathan sat back on the bar stool and eyed her up and down. "You think Harold and Naomi might give you a night off."

Kayla shrugged her shoulders "I guess so, why."

"How'd you like to go out to dinner?"

"Sure." Kayla tossed the rag onto the counter. "Let me talk to Naomi and see if she minds watching Austin."

Jonathan knocked on the door and Austin bounded off the couch to answer. He had already opened the door by the time Kayla came out of the bedroom.

"Austin, you need to ask who it is before you answer the door, that might be a stranger."

"But its not no stranger mama, see, its the hales angel dude."

Kayla closed the door and motioned for Jonathan to sit, "I already told you, Jonathan's not a Hells Angel." she sat the box of crayons down on the table, "here why don't you color while we wait for Ma ok."

Jonathan leaned up and started drawing with Austin. Kayla looked over at them and sighed. Austin really needed a male influence in his life.

"Hey, you drawed a crab." Austin looked up at Jonathan and grineed, "You draw better than mama does."

Naomi knocked at the door and Kayla answered, "Ok Austin, you be good." she gave him a kiss and a hug. "Mama will be back soon ok."

Jonathan took Kayla to a restaurant close to the marina. They had finished dinner and were walking down the dock. Kayla stopped and inhaled. She had always loved the smell of the ocean.

"I can remember you and your sister coming down here to meet your dad."

Kayla nodded, "I remember that too." She also remembered what a crush she had on Jonathan. She could still see him, tall and lanky, in his cowboy boots and jeans with a ball cap turned backwards. She and Shawna both had a massive case of the hots for him.

He looked at his watch, "you bout ready."

"Yeah, I guess so, I need to get Austin to bed."

They arrived back at Kayla's house and she thanked Naomi for keeping Austin.

Kayla closed the door and turned to find Austin standing in the door to the living room.

"What are you doing up?" she walked over to him and picked him up.

"You came home."

"Yes, I sure did, and you need to go to bed, and go to sleep."

Austin shrugged his little shoulders. "Cant."

"Why not."

"Cause I cant find Melvin, where is he mama?"

Jonathan reached behind him and picked up the floppy eared bunny and walked over to him, "Is this Melvin?"

"Uh huh," Austin reached for the bunny and held his arms out for Jonathan.

"Austin, " Kayla looked over at Jonathan and he shook his head, "Its ok, I don't mind."

He carried the little boy to bed and laid him down. "You better go to sleep."

"Are you gonna have sex wif my mama?" Austin rubbed his eyes and yawned. Kayla was standing at the door and quickly put her hand over her mouth so Jonathan didn't hear her gasp.

Jonathan chuckled and shook his head, "No. Now go to sleep."

Kayla had walked back into the living room and watched as Jonathan stepped into the hall way and closed Austin's bedroom door.

"That's quite a kid," he sat down on the couch beside her.

"I know."

"He looks like Brad."

Kayla nodded, "Acts like him too."

Jonathan glanced up at the clock and walked to the door, "Well, I better go. You need to get to bed." Kayla walked him to the door. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, Jonathan turned and kissed her. "See you tomorrow."

She watched him walk to his truck, and then closed the door. She reached up and touched her lips, almost still in a state of disbelief that he had just kissed her.

Kayla reached down into a box and pulled out her old high school yearbook. She flipped through several pages before stopping on a picture of Jonathan. He was on the basketball court, slam dunking the ball. You could clearly see the outline of his manhood in the picture, and her friend Brenda had written, "Loookie there," with an arrow pointing to it. Kayla started to laugh.

She put the book back in the box and went into the bathroom to wash her face. She slipped into and old AC/DC t shirt and slid into bed.

Kayla couldn't help but think about Jonathan back when they were teenagers. He was as wild as the devil, and fine as wine. Brenda had slept with Andy and had told Kayla that he was hot in the sack. That , plus the photo in their yearbook had always made Kayla think how Jonathan was between the sheets. She sighed and turned over, finally falling asleep thinking about Jonathan.


	2. Chapter 2

Kayla woke up the next morning and hurried to get Austin ready for pre k. She eased his bedroom door open and gently shook him,

"Time to wake up baby, and get ready for school."

"I don wanna go." He sat up and wrapped his arms around her neck, "I wanna stay home."

"Now Austin, " Kayla pulled him into her lap, "We talked about this already remember." He peered up at her and sighed, "You will meet a lot of new people and make some friends, and guess what."

"What," he looked up at her with curious blue eyes, "I bet the teacher will show you how to read words."

Austin laid his head on her shoulder, "When is my daddy coming home."

Kayla felt hot tears forming in her eyes and hugged her son tight, "We talked about this remember. Daddy is an angel now. He is in heaven with grama and granpa Mitchell."

"And Aunt Shawna." Kayla nodded.

"Now, you be a big boy and lets get ready ok."

Kayla pulled up in front of the preschool and opened the back door. Austin climbed out and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, lets go meet your teacher." Kayla walked into the school room and pointed to a table in the corner, "See, look at all the books over there" she sat Austin down in one of the chairs and walked over to Ms Helen, the preschool teacher.

"Ms Naomi will be picking him up today, and she will be dropping him off from time to time."

The teacher nodded, "He will be fine."

Austin sat holding his backpack and peered up at Kayla with tears in his eyes, "Ok now we said no tears remember, you be a big boy." She hugged him, "Ma and Pa are picking you up today, and they will bring you to the restaurant." He nodded.

Kayla walked to her car, sobbing all the way back to the restaurant. Jonathan was sitting at his usual table when she came in, and followed her to the back.

"Hey, whats wrong? You ok Kayla"

She turned and looked at him and laid her head on his chest, sobbing.

"I took Austin to preschool today. He looked at me like he hated me when I left." Jonathan wrapped his arms around her. "He has been asking about Brad again too."

She pulled away from him and grabbed a napkin. "I know you think I am a big crybaby."

"No I don't, I think you are a mama, and a damn good one."

Jonathan pulled her to his chest again and gave her a squeeze, "You ok now."

"I think so." She looked up at him and sighed, "I just hated leaving him like that. Ever since Brad died, he has like this phobia of me leaving him."

"He's a kid, he doesn't understand, hell I am a grown man and I don't get it either."

Kayla worked her ass off the rest of the morning. Jonathan had opted to stay , and Kayla was wishing he hadn't. He was more of a distraction than anything else. The way he was sitting outlined his maleness perfectly, almost causing Kayla to drop the coffee pot when she looked over at him. Harold came in around noon and told her to take a break. She gladly accepted and snuck into the back room to call the preschool. Ms Helen assured her that Austin was fine. She came out of the stockroom to find Jonathan standing there.

"I wondered where you went."

" I wanted to check on Austin." She looked up at him, "He's fine."

"Well, you want some lunch"

"Sure, let me grab my stuff." She tapped on the counter on her way out. "Hey Harold, I am going to lunch, be back in an hour." He nodded and she and Jonathan headed out.

Kayla leaned her head back against the seat of the truck and sighed.

"You ok."

"No, I am not."

"Well, you want to talk about it?:

"That piece of shit car of mine is not running again. All the money from the insurance policy when Brad died moved Austin and me here, and paid for the deposits on the place I have now." She sighed. "I don't know where in the hell I am gonna get the money for a car repair."

"I can take a look at it for you."

"No, I cant ask you to do that."

Jonathan pulled into a parking spot at Murphy's , a café that had been there as long as Kayla could remember.

"You are not asking, I am volunteering"

"I cant believe this place is still here." Kayla eased into a booth, "I had my first beer here."

"How old were you."

Kayla looked at Jonathan and snickered, "Ten I think, you know how Mr Hadley was."

"Yeah, he gave me my first joint."

They talked and ate lunch, the hour passing much quicker than Kayla had realized. Jonathan dropped her off at the restaurant and headed over to the duplex to see what was up with her car.

Kayla's shift was over and she headed across the street to the bar. She could tell before she ever walked in that Happy Hour had already started. She spotted Jonathan with Neal and Andy in the corner and tossed her hand up as she walked to the back.

There was a cluster of men at a center table in the bar and Kayla walked over to see if they needed refills. One of the men grabbed her and forced her down onto his lap. She was trying her best to be professional, but wound up punching the dude right in the eye. He reached up to slap her, and Andy grabbed his hand, twisting his arm behind his back before shoving him toward the door. This started an all out brawl. Kayla had stepped over to the phone to call the police. Just as she was stepping from behind the bar, she heard a crash and Jonathan hit the floor. She could see blood over his eye, and put her hand over it. She looked at Neal and nodded toward the door. "I am taking him to my house." Neal nodded and helped Kayla get Jonathan up. She couldn't say he was drunk but he was close. She unlocked the door to her duplex and sat him on the couch. Austin had asked if he could spend the night with Harold and Naomi and Kayla had agreed. She was glad now that she had, Austin didn't need to see Jonathan in this state.

Kayla went into the bathroom and came out with a bathcloth and a bottle of peroxide. She poured some into the cloth and put it over Jonathans eye. He sucked in his breath.

"Sorry, but you don't want that getting infected." Kayla dabbed at it and picked up a butterfly band aid. "It doesn't look too bad, I don't think you need stitches."

**SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT**

Jonathan looked up at her, half drunk. He wanted her, and had for quite some time. He reached up and brushed her hair back, gently pulling her down so that her lips met his.

"Jonathan, you are drunk,"

"Not that drunk." he kissed her cheek and then her neck, "I want you Kayla." he growled. His deep black fuck me eyes pierced her soul, "I want you so fucking bad I can taste it."

Kayla was breathless by this point, really not believing what was about to happen. This was a high school fantasy come to life. Jonathan tossed his ball cap onto the table and reached up, unbuttoning her jeans. He pulled her to him and sniffed her, "God," he slid her panties down and pulled her onto his lap, pulling her shirt off and unhooking her bra. "Damn baby," he growled, nipping at her breast. Kayla tilted her head back and sighed.

Jonathan laid her down on the couch, removing his shirt and jeans, and finally sliding off his boots. He started trailing kisses down her neck. "You know, a friend of mine told me when I was about 14 how to make love to a woman." he kissed her breast before hungrily latching onto her nipple and sucking it. "He said you make love to a woman like you are worshiping her." he looked up at Kayla and ran his hand over her head, "and that's what I plan to do," he lowered his head to her other breast, licking and sucking it. Kayla arched her back and moaned. "I plan to make love to you, and worship your body like you are a fucking goddess." Jonathan worked his way down grunting when he reached her wet dripping pussy, "God baby, you are so fucking hot." He took the grape sized bud between his lips and gently sucked. Kayla bucked her hips and cried out. "Jonathan, please, oh god."

He looked up at her and smiled, "What, tell me what you want."

"You, want you," she was panting, sweaty, her head tossing back and forth. Jonathan eased two fingers inside her, causing her to almost scream. He bent once again and licked her. Kayla dug her fingers into his hair. He sat up and looked up at her, licking his fingers, "Damn you taste good baby." He eased his cock into her, taking his sweet time. Kayla thought she was going to explode. She wrapped her legs around his ass, forcing him deeper inside her. Jonathan had to grab onto the back of the couch or she might have bucked his ass onto the floor. He felt himself about to climax, and almost withdrew, but decided, what the hell, and let it go. He laid down on top of her breathless. Kayla wrapped her arms around him.

"You know, I had a hell of a crush on you in high school."

He looked down at her and smiled, "Is that a fact."

"Yeah, it is, and I always wondered if those rumors about you and your brothers were true."

"What rumors." Jonathan stood up and reached for his pants.

Kayla eyed his massive member and smiled, "About the, um package you had."

"Aw hell, you serious."

"Yeah, guess I am the lucky one who knows now."


	3. Chapter 3

Kayla woke up the next morning and swore she could smell bacon frying. She yawned and stretched and sat up, pulling on a pair of shorts.

She walked into the living room to find Austin sitting on the couch watching cartoons eating a plate of French toast. Jonathan was standing at the stove turning bacon.

"Mornin'." He said smiling. "Want coffee?"

"Yeah, sure." She kissed Austin and walked over to the coffee pot.

"When did Naomi bring him home?" Kayla looked over at Ausitn.

Jonathan peered up at the clock, "Bout an hour ago I guess." He looked over at Kayla and knew what she was thinking, "Don't worry," he sat the platter of bacon on the table and poured eggs into the skillet, "Naomi's not one to talk about people. Hope you like scrambled eggs."

"Yeah, that's fine."

Austin had finished his breakfast and asked for some juice. He walked into the kitchen and held his cup up to Kayla, "Can I have some more juice mama?" She nodded and stepped over to the refrigerator.

He took his cup from Kayla and looked up at her, "Did you and him have a spend the night party?"

Kayla looked at Jonathan, who snickered. "Yeah, we did."

"I wanna come next time" Austin said and sat back down on the couch.

"I am so embarrassed." Kayla sat down at the table.

"Why," Jonathan sat beside her and sat a plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of her.

"Well, for one thing you are cooking breakfast, and for another, my son knows you spent the night here, and so does Naomi."

He shrugged, "So, we are adults."

"How am I suppose to explain this to Austin?"

"I already talked to him" Jonathan sat the jelly back on the table.

"You talked to him? What did you say."

Jonathan took a bite of eggs, "That his mama's hot in the sack"

Kayla's eyes widened, "Jonathan Hillstrand.."

He held his hand up and laughed, "I told him that I got hurt, and you let me sleep on the couch."

She sat back against the chair and looked at him.

"You better eat, cold eggs taste like shit." He put his plate in the sink and walked over to the couch, scooping Austin up on his lap.

**At Naomi and Harold's house**

"Things got kind of rough over at the bar last night." Naomi sat a glass of lemonade down in front of Kayla. "You allright?" The older woman sat down and studied Kayla's face.

Kayla nodded.

"What's bothering you honey?"

"Jonathan stayed at my house last night." Kayla looked over at the older woman,

"Yes, I know, he told me when I dropped Austin off."

Kayla sighed and took a sip of lemonade, she sat the glass back down and looked at Naomi.

"He didn't just stay at my house Naomi, he..."

Naomi held her hand up to silence Kayla, "What you do is your business, I am not going to judge you."

"But I feel bad that my son was over here with you and I was over there..."

"Kayla, Harold and I don't mind keeping Austin for you to, let your hair down, so to speak."

"I don't want you to think I am using you."

"You don't worry about that, we don't feel that way at all. We love having him here."

She looked at Kayla and smiled, "That's not all that's bothering you is it?"

Kayla looked over her shoulder to make sure Austin was not listening. He and Harold were into a game of Chutes and Ladders, so she turned back to the older woman.

"Last night was the first time I have been with a man since Brad died." Kayla had tears in her eyes, "I feel like I was unfaithful to him"

"You need to say goodbye to him honey, you wont be able to go on with your life until you do." She stood up, "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Naomi opened a trunk in her bedroom and pulled out a photograph. She handed it to Kayla.

"Who's this?" Kayla pointed to a woman in a wedding dress.

"That's me." Naomi sat beside her on the bed.

"You were married before,"

"Yes, my first husband died in Pearl Harbor." Naomi sighed, "We had only been married a short time when he was killed. I met Harold about six months after that, and I felt exactly the same way you do after he and I were intimate." She took Kayla's hand, "You go on out there to that dock and sit down and you and Brad have a talk." She patted Kayla's hand and stood up, "Go on, you will feel much better when you do."

Kayla walked out to the dock and sat down, dangling her feet in the water. She looked out over the water at the sunset, remembering the night she got the call that Brad was dead.

Kayla sat there for about an hour and finally went back inside, feeling like a ton of bricks had been lifted off of her. She could hear Naomi laughing when she opened the back door.

"You feel better?" Naomi hugged her.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Naomi."

**Later that night**

Kayla had just tucked Austin into bed when someone knocked on the door. She opened the door to find Jonathan standing there.

"Sorry its so late, but I found the part to fix the car." he walked inside and sat the bag on the counter, "I will put it on for you tomorrow."

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing."

"I cant just let you fix my car and not pay you." Kayla took two beers out of the fridge and handed him one.

"Why don't you cook me dinner and we will call it even." He twisted the top off his beer and took a swig.

"Sounds good to me, what do you want?"

"Was hoping for some more of what I got the other night." He gave her a lustful look.

Kayla blushed and went into the kitchen. She still couldn't believe she'd had sex with him. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Um, I need to look in on Austin." Kayla untangled herself from him and peeked into Austin's room. He was sleeping like an angel.

**Two days later**

"Come on Austin, lets go." Kayla grabbed her purse and ushered Austin to the car. She had told Jonathan she would cook him dinner as a thank you for fixing her car. It ran better than it had in years. Kayla buckled Austin into his booster seat and headed to the store.

"Mama, I want some different cereal." Kayla sat him in the basket in the front of the shopping cart. "Can I have some Captain Crunch?" He rubbed his nose and looked up at her.

"Yes, if you promise to eat it."

"Mr Jonathan said that he likes Captain Crunch too."

Kayla had decided to do a pan of lasagna for their dinner. It was easy and she could freeze the leftovers. She turned a corner and spied Jonathan talking to a very thin, very busty blonde. She was all over him. Kayla backed the cart up and turned down the next aisle. She didn't know why she was so upset, she had no claim to him. She finished her shopping and headed to the checkout.

Kayla pulled the car in front of the duplex and got Austin out of the car. For a surprise, and because he had been so good in the store, she had ran through the drive in and McDonalds and got them lunch.

"Ok, you come in here and eat your lunch while I get the groceries in and put away."

Her cell phone rang as she was shutting the trunk and looked down at the number. It was Jonathan and she almost didn't answer.

"Hey," She picked up the bag of bread off the top of the car and walked inside.

"Hey, what time is dinner."

"Around six I guess." she thought about him talking to the big tittied blonde and almost bawled him out.

"Well, I will see you then."

She hung up and started putting the groceries away.

"Is Mr Jonathan eatin wit us mama?" Austin said chomping down on a chicken nugget.

"Yes he is." Kayla turned and smiled at him. He looked so much like Brad it hurt.

"He said I could go see his boat, if I want to." he licked the honey mustard off his little fingers, "Can I go?"

"We will have to wait and see ok."

Austin nodded, "Do I gotta take a nap?"

"You mean 'do I have to take a nap' and yes you do." She wiped his face and hands. "Put a pull up on so you don't tinkle on the bed ok."

Kayla pulled Austin's door closed and started preparing the lasagna.

Jonathan pulled in front of the duplex at 5:45. Jordan had called him three times since he ran into her at the market, and he finally just turned his phone off. He checked it before knocking on Kayla's door, and sure enough she had called again. He climbed out of his truck and knocked on the door.

"Hey," Austin jumped up into his arms, "Mama's cookin lasagna,"

"Yeah, I see that," he sat Austin down and walked over to Kayla, "Smells good."

They sat down and Kayla filled Austin's plate. He turned his nose up and shook his head, "Uh uh mama, I don't want grass."

"That's not grass its salad, and yes you will eat some of it." she poured some honey mustard dressing over his salad and laid a piece of garlic bread on the plate, "If you want some dessert you better eat."

They finished eating and Kayla had put a meat sauce covered Austin in the tub. She came out of his bedroom as Jonathan was drying the last pot.

"You didn't have to do that."

He shrugged and hung the dishtowel on the front of the oven door, "I don't mind." He leaned against the counter and folded his arms across his chest, "What did I do?"

"What?" she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I have been around enough women and read enough body language to know when I have fucked up, so what did I do?"

"Nothing."

Jonathan looked into the garbage and saw the crumpled grocery bag. "Shit." he muttered. He walked over to Kayla and turned her toward him, "You saw me at the store this morning didn't you?"

Kayla met his eyes and then looked away, "What you do is your business, I have no claim on you."

Jonathan put his hand under her chin and turned her face up, "Jordy has been trying to get with me for a long time. She's got a rep and not a very good one. I was telling her that I am seeing someone."

Kayla looked at him. "Well, she was all over you." she turned and sat down on the couch, "you couldn't have squeezed a feather between the two of you."

Jonathan sat down beside her. "Dinner was great." he pulled her up onto his lap. He leaned up and kissed her neck, "Dessert was too."

"Jonathan , Austin is in the next room, if he comes in here."

"I will take care of it." Jonathan softly kissed her. Kayla felt her body responding to him and tried to get up.

"Jonathan, I cant do this, not with my son in the next room."

Jonathan stood up and walked to Austin's bedroom door. He walked back down the hall and took Kayla's hands, "He's asleep." he bent and pressed his forehead to hers, "Can we have sex now."

"What if he wakes up."

Jonathan backed Kayla into her bedroom and closed the door. "He wont."

He tossed his jacket into the corner and sat down to take his boots off. Kayla watched every move he made, still in a state of disbelief that he was in her room, and about to be in her bed. Jonathan stood up and slid her shirt off, smiling that shit eating grin the whole time. "I have been looking forward to this all day." He slid her bra strap down and buried his head in her chest. "You have got such a beautiful body Kayla." He laid her on the bed, kissing her breasts and stomach. He noticed a scar on her right side and gently ran his finger over it. He looked at her with concern and she just shook her head, "I had my appendix out." He bent his head and kissed her scar, and worked his way down. Kayla tried hard not to cry out, not wanting to wake Austin. Jonathan licked and sucked Kayla's wet pussy, grunting the whole time.

"Jonathan, a pillow," she panted, "I need a pillow..." he handed her one and she pressed it to her face, screaming out a powerful orgasm.

Jonathan eased himself into her. Kayla bucked her hips, begging him to go faster. Jonathan complied and climaxed hard, yelling so loud she feared he had woke Austin up.

He relaxed on top of her, brushing her hair away from her face. "You are one hot ass woman."

"You aren't too bad yourself. I just hope we didn't wake the baby up."

"I think he's still asleep," Jonathan reached for his boxers, "I will go check."

In a few minutes, he came back into the room, "He's still asleep."

Kayla got up and went into the bathroom. She snapped the bathroom light off and slipped into bed. The sign from the bar boomed into her window.

"How the hell do you sleep with that." Jonathan got up and hung a towel over the window.

"Guess you get used to it." He laid back down beside her. Kayla rolled onto her side and Jonathan pressed himself up against her, spooning her back. He slid his hand over her breast and started rolling her nipple between his fingers. Kayla moaned. That was the one thing that had always turned her on. Jonathan kept working on her breast and Kayla climaxed.

"Did you just..." Jonathan said surprised.

"Yeah, sorry,"

He shook his head, "Don't apologize, just never known a woman to cum just from having her tits played with." Kayla turned to face him and ran her hand down the side of his face, "Well, this one does."

Jonathan turned her on her back and started rolling both nipples between his fingers, "I will have to keep that in mind." Before long, Kayla was arching her back, climaxing hard as Jonathan bent his head and sucked her breast.

"Damn Kayla, that fucking turns me on." He slid his now rock hard cock into her and started to slowly thrust his hips. Kayla urged him to go faster and he shook his head no, "I am taking my time tonight baby." Every time he felt himself about to orgasm, he slowed almost to a stop, causing Kayla to beg him to keep going. It seemed like hours before he finally let himself go inside her.


	4. Chapter 4

Kayla cleared the dishes and wiped the table, preparing it for the next guest. She reached over and picked up the white tub that the plates and glasses were in and carried them to the dishwasher.

"Hey mama." Austin came tearing through the restaurant and grabbed Kayla around the legs.

"Hey you." She scooped him up. "Did you have a good day."

"No," he said scowling, "Can I stay at Ma's house tonight?"

Kayla looked over at Harold, "I don't know." She sat him down on one of the stools at the counter, "You may need to stay at home tonight."

Harold walked behind the counter and poured a cup of coffee, "We don't mind. Why don't you take the night off from the bar and let him stay with us."

Kayla looked over at him. She felt like she was taking advantage of the older couple and hated it. "Well, if you are sure you guys don't mind," She tossed the rag into the bowl of bleach water, "We need to go home and pack you a bag then."

Harold took a sip of coffee and shook his head, "Nah ya don't, Naomi has got clothes and stuff for him at our house." He put his cup in the plastic bucket and nodded toward Austin, "Come on then, lets go see Ma." He tousled the little boy's head as they walked out the door.

Kayla took the rest of the dishes to the back and started loading the washer. She heard the bell and swore under her breath. This had been a hell of a day.

"Be right out." She yelled and switched the washer on.

"What can I get you." She walked up to the table, not even looking to see who was sitting there.

"Give you one guess." Kayla looked to see that Jonathan was seated at the table. There was no one in the restaurant but them, and he pulled her down into his lap. "I have missed you."

"Jonathan, I am working." She pushed against his chest, "Let me up."

"Where's the kid" He said kissing her.

"He's with Harold and Naomi, and my shift isn't over yet, so I need to get back to work. Customers are coming in." She wriggled out of his grasp. He got up and moved over to the lunch counter.

Kayla walked into the back room to get a bag of sugar. She didn't noticed that Jonathan had followed her until she turned around.

"I haven't seen you in two weeks." he pulled her to him, "when did you start wearing this?" he tugged on the collar of the uniform she was wearing.

"Harold ordered them, they came in last week, now I need to get back to work."

Jonathan pinned her against the shelving unit that held all of the canned goods and other supplies. He ran his hand up her leg and under her skirt. "Jonathan, stop."

He grinned at her, "Doesn't feel like you want me to stop." he started working over her clit with this thumb. She dropped the bag of sugar, and grabbed the bottom of the shelf for support. Jonathan slid his jeans down and entered her. Kayla was trying hard not to cry out. Jonathan held on to the top of the shelves and nailed the hell out of her. The shelf started to sway, and canned good started hitting the floor. Just as Jonathan was reaching the point of no return, the shelf unit crashed to the ground. Jonathan picked Kayla up, wrapping her legs around him, so she didn't hit the ground. He laid her on the long table and kept going.

"Jonathan," Kayla gasped, looking up at him wide eyed.

Someone was pounding on the door, "Hey lady, you ok in there. I need to call an ambulance?"

Just then, Jonathan climaxed, groaning. "Hey, everything ok in there?" Kayla buried her head in his shoulder and came hard.

"Yeah, everything's ok, thanks." Kayla stood up and straightened her skirt, giving Jonathan a dirty look. "Look at this mess, what am I suppose to tell Harold?"

"I will clean it up, don't worry." He sat the shelf back up and started picking up canned goods. Kayla picked up the bag of sugar and walked back out into the restaurant. She had never been so embarrassed in her life.

Kayla wiped the last table and walked behind the counter. Harold had told her not to worry about going to the bank, so she cleared out the register and put the bag in the safe. Jonathan was sitting at the counter waiting for her.

"You done?"

"Yeah, finally." she grabbed her purse, "All I want now is a hot shower."

He stood up and stepped in front of her, "Sounds good to me." he said smiling at her.

"You better be glad neither one of us got hurt back there earlier."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Well, lets go. I am tired." Jonathan shut the light off, "you going to get Austin." Kayla was walking toward the duplex and turned around, "No, he's staying with Harold and Naomi."

Jonathan walked into Kayla's living room and plopped down on the couch. She tossed her purse into the chair and sat down to pull her shoes off. She leaned back and sighed.

"What's the matter with you?" Jonathan stood up and grabbed a beer.

Kayla shook her head, "Just tired,"

Jonathan took a swig of beer, "Bullshit, what's wrong Kayla?"

She pointed to an envelope on the table. He picked it up and opened it and then looked at her. "Can she fucking do this?"

"I don't know." Kayla looked at him through tears. "I don't know what I am going to do."

Jonathan stood up and pulled her to her feet, "Look at me," he lifted her chin up so she was looking at him, "I wont let this happen."

"You can't stop it Jonathan."

Jonathan pulled her to his chest. "The hell I cant." Jonathan softly kissed her, "I wont let that bitch take Austin away from you."

Kayla woke up the next morning in Jonathans strong arms. She moved his arm and he stirred, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I need to go pick Austin up." Jonathan wrapped his arms around her, "You tell Harold and Naomi about this?"

She shook her head no, "I haven't told anyone but you."

"Well, I am calling my step mom, Nancy. She is an attorney and may be able to give you some advice."

Jonathan was sitting at the table when Kayla came out of the bathroom. He looked up at her and sighed.

"Ok, I talked to Nancy, and she wants us to meet her in an hour."

Kayla nodded. She picked up the envelope off the table and stuck her cell phone in her purse.

"I called Ma, and she said Austin could spend they day with them. I don't think he needs to go with us." Kayla agreed.

Jonathan pulled his truck into a space in front of Nancy's office. Kayla got out and followed him in the door. Nancy met them in the waiting area, hugging Jonathan and extending her hand to Kayla. They sat down in Nancy's office and Kayla handed her the envelope.

"Ok, so who is Margaret?"

"My husbands mother." Kayla sighed, "She's trying to take my son away from me."

Nancy peered at Kaya over her glasses, "Yes, I can see that. She is making allegations that you are unfit." Nancy kept reading and laid the document down, removing her glasses she looked at Kayla.

"I need to ask you a few questions. I am not being nosy, I just need to get the full picture. These are some pretty serious accusations against you." she picked the piece of paper up, "Are you two, together?"

"Yeah, why," she looked at Jonathan, "is that her business?"

"Kayla, you are a woman, working in a bar at night, where is Austin while you are at work?"

"Mrs Naomi Gunter keeps him for me." Kayla leaned up in her chair, "What is she getting at anyway."

"She is alleging that you are an unfit mother."

Jonathan looked at Nancy and scowled, "Bullshit, Kayla's a good mom."

"I don't doubt that. I think this woman is upset because you took him and left."

"Without her permission." Kayla took her fist and slammed it onto Nancy's desk, "That bitch." she looked up at Nancy, "so what happens now?"

"Kayla, I hate to do this, but a social services worker will be visiting your home. I will be there." she looked at Jonathan, "I would suggest you not be." Nancy sat back in her chair, "You make sure your house is spotless. They will want to talk to Austin, without you in the room.."

"Hell no" Kayla said. "No."

"Kayla, I will be present, and I will talk to him about what he needs to say." she looked from Jonathan to Kayla, "Jonathan, have you ever slept at Kayla's house, with Austin home?"

"Yeah."

"Well, social services doesn't need to know this." Nancy looked at Kayla, "I really don't see her winning this case. I think she is just trying to get back at you for taking Austin and moving here, but that was your choice and your right." she sat back in her chair, "I remember Margaret McGregor well. One of the biggest gossips there ever was." she looked at Jonathan, "remember when she started all those rumors about David?"

Jonathan nodded. His father had driven to their house and cussed Margaret out. "Nancy are you sure you can fight this?"

"Yes, I see cases like this all the time." she stood up and gave Kayla a hug, "Now, I will call you and let you know when social services will be coming. In the meantime, I want to meet Austin and talk to him."

Kayla nodded. "Thank you."

Jonathan reached for Kayla's hand as they drove back to the duplex. "It's gonna be ok Kayla."

"That's easy for you to say. She's not trying to take your baby."

"She's not taking him away from you."

Kayla looked over at him as she climbed out of the truck, "You cant stop her."

Austin ran to his mother when they walked in the door.

"Hey mama." Kayla scooped him up. "Why you got tears mama, are you sad?"

"No, mama's ok." she sat down on the couch, "Austin, this is Ms Nancy, she is Jonathan's step mom." Nancy sat down beside Kayla and smiled at the little boy.

"Well, aren't you handsome." Nancy looked at Kayla, "Austin would it be ok if I talk to you? Your mama and Jonathan are going to walk outside and talk to Ma, is that ok with you."

He rubbed his little nose, "Yep, sokay wit me, but," he looked up at Kayla, "can I have somefin to drink first?'

Kayla got up and got him a juice box and walked outside with Naomi and Jonathan.

"I just cannot believe her." Naomi said.

Kayla leaned against the wall and sighed, "Nothing she does surprises me anymore."

"Kayla, how does she even know you are living here."

"She called my friend Becky, and she told her." Kayla told Jonathan and Naomi how Brad's mother had basically followed them to Georgia when they moved there. "I went to pick Austin up from day care, and she had already picked him up. I thought he had been kidnapped. I called the police and they went to her house and there she was, with my son."

"You need to make sure you tell Nancy about that." Jonathan said. "Damn I cant believe this."

Kayla walked across the parking lot and leaned against the back of Jonathans truck. Naomi looked over at her, and then back to Jonathan,

"It will kill that child if Margaret takes Austin. He is her life."

"I know." Jonathan chewed on this thumb, "Damn I need a cigarette."

"No you don't, you just quit." Naomi nodded over to Kayla, "Go and see if she is ok."

Jonathan walked over and stood in front of Kayla, "You ok."

She shook her head. "I shouldn't have even come here, I should have known she would follow me. She's like a fucking leech."

"Well, I am glad you came here." he gave her a sly smile. "I think Austin is too."

Kayla sighed, "I wish she would hurry up."

Jonathan gave Kayla a concerned look. He had a feeling she was keeping something from him, "What." he folded his arms over his chest and looked down at her. She looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders. "What are you not telling me."

Nancy opened the door and Austin flew out, wrapping his arms around Jonathan's legs.

"Hey." Jonathan picked him up, "you have a nice talk with Ms Nancy?"

"Yes, she's nice." Austin looked at Jonathan and shook his head, "I don't like Grama Margaret, she's mean."

Nancy looked at Kayla and then at Austin, "What do you mean by that Austin." Nancy pulled a pen out of her purse.

"She made my mama cry." Austin gave Nancy a disgusted look, "I don't like people that makes my mama cry."

Jonathan patted him on the back, "I don't like people who make your mama cry either."

Kayla finally got Austin down for the night. She sat down on the couch and leaned her head back. Someone softly tapped on the door and she got up and looked at the clock. It was past midnight. She peered through the peephole in the door, "You shouldn't be here." she closed the door, "Margaret's got eyes everywhere."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Jonathan plopped down on the couch. He looked up at Kayla, she looked more tired than usual.

Kayla sat down in the chair by the door and sighed. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Jonathan stood up and pulled her up out of the chair, "Its gonna be ok Kayla." she shook her head and leaned against him sobbing, "Why is this happening now."

He rubbed her back, "This will all be over soon. Margaret's not getting Austin."

Kayla shook her head and reached for a Kleenex, "That's not what I am talking about," she said wiping her eyes.

"What are you talking about." He turned her chin up so she was looking at him, "You have been acting weird ever since I got back from Tampa, what the hell's going on Kayla"

She took a deep breath and sighed, "I am late Jonathan." she turned and walked to the kitchen. "God, I think I am pregnant"


	5. Chapter 5

Jonathan rubbed his chin and looked down at Kayla.

"Are you sure?"

"You tell me another reason I should be two weeks late." Jonathan sat down on the couch and pulled her down onto his lap.

"Why now, of all times. Margaret gets wind of this and its over."

Jonathan put his arm around her. "When will you find out?"

"I have a home test in the bathroom, but I am scared to take it." She looked up at him, "what if its positive?"

"Would having my kid be such a bad thing?"

"No Jonathan, but all this will do is strengthen Margaret's case against me. She will make me out to be some sort of whore having sex with you right in front of Austin."

"Well," he stood up, "Go take the test and see what it says."

Kayla sighed and walked into the bathroom. She opened the box and pulled the test stick out.

"Well," Jonathan said when she came out of the bathroom.

"You have to wait." Kayla sat down on the couch and nervously twisted her fingers. The next few minutes seemed to tick by slowly.

Kayla walked out of the bathroom. Jonathan was trying to read her face.

"You read it?" she nodded.

"I am." She sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. "Why now."

She looked up at him, "I guess I need to call Nancy and tell her about this."

"Yeah, you do." Jonathan sat down beside her, "What are you gonna tell him" he nodded toward Austin's room.

"I have no idea."

"Well, when all this legal shit's cleared up, you and Austin are moving in with me."

"What?"

"Kayla, this is a two bedroom duplex, there's barely room for you and Austin." he pulled her back against him, "besides that, I cant take care of you when you are across town."

"What about work?"

"No way are you working in that damn bar anymore." Kayla stiffened. She had never really liked it when a man tried to tell her what to do.

"I can barely make ends meet now. If I give that up, how the hell am I gonna make it?"

"You are gonna quit being a stubborn ass woman and let me take care of you that's what."

"I guess I need to make doctor's appointment. Shit, Margaret's probably got a ton of eyes on me right now."

"You don't worry about that."

"That's easy for you to say." Kayla stood up and walked into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator, "Well, I don't guess I will be drinking these anymore."

Kayla leaned against the counter, "I still cant believe this, I mean we had sex twice."

"That's all it takes." Jonathan chuckled to himself, "I must be more potent than I thought"

"Ok, this is not a time for you to be joking around." Kayla looked up at the clock, "you need to go, its almost 2am."

"Well, why don't I just stay here?" Jonathan wrapped his arms around her. "you are a good mama Kayla, me staying here isn't going to change that, and us having a baby isn't either." Jonathan kissed her, "Margaret McGregor's not happy unless she is stirring shit up causing problems for someone else, and Nancy knows that, hell she's known the woman for years."

Kayla knew he was right, but at the same time, Jonathan had no idea what this woman was capable of.

"She accused me of trapping Brad into marrying me." Kayla sat down at the table, "Then she called one night after we had moved to Georgia and accused me of taking him away from her."

Kayla sighed and looked at Jonathan who had joined her at the table, "Brad wasn't even speaking to her when he died." Kayla looked down at her hands. "I blamed myself for that. Maybe if we had stayed here..."

"It wouldn't have mattered." Jonathan picked her hand up, "She wont hurt you anymore, I will assure you of that, and if I have to adopt Austin to get her off you, I will."

"Jonathan, I cant ask you to do that."

"You aren't asking me to do anything." he pulled her up and guided her toward the bedroom, "now lets go to bed, you need to rest."

Kayla was in the kitchen fixing pancakes when Austin woke up. He slid into one of the chairs at the table and yawned.

"Good morning." Kayla kissed the top of his head, "You sleep ok."

"No." he gave Kayla a worried look, "why's grama here?"

"I don't know baby." Kayla sat a plate of pancakes in front of him. "You want syrup." he nodded and she reached into the cabinet. She was pouring syrup onto his plate when Jonathan came in.

"Hey," he tousled Austin's hair, "didn't know you were up." He walked over and kissed Kayla,

"You want pancakes." he nodded filling his coffee cup. He walked over and smiled at her, rubbing her stomach.

"Don't do that, what if he sees you." Kayla handed him a plate of pancakes and turned off the stove. "I am going to take a shower." she turned to Austin, "You get dressed after you eat ok."

He nodded his head and stuffed a forkful of pancake into his mouth.

Jonathan and Austin finished eating and Jonathan washed his face and hands and then helped him get dressed.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" Jonathan sat on Austin's bed while he pulled on a pair of socks.

"Can we go see your boat?"

"Sure, but we need to talk to your mama first."

"She wont care none, my mama's cool." Austin picked up his boot and looked up at Jonathan, "are you gonna be my daddy?"

Jonathan looked down at him really not sure what to say. "I don't know, depends."

"Oh what." Austin slid his boot on and looked up at Jonathan.

"Well, on what your mama wants."

"I think mama wants you to be my daddy."

Kayla was standing in the hallway listening to Jonathan and Austin talking. Kayla ran her hand over her tummy and sighed. She had been in love with Jonathan for years, and had even thought about him after she and Brad were married. Now she was having his baby. She walked down the hallway into Austin's room. "Ok, you all dressed?" he nodded. "well we need to make your bed, and you need to go and brush your teeth."

Austin hopped up and wrapped his arms around Kayla, "Can we go and see Mr Jonathan's boat mama?" Kayla looked at Jonathan, "well, I guess we can if you want to."

"Yay." Austin ran to the bathroom. Kayla moved over to start making Austin's bed.

She tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper and sat down on the bed.

"You ok." Jonathan sat down beside her.

"No, I am sitting her with you, with a baby in me, and I have never felt so alone in my life."

He slid his arm around her. "Well, you are not alone. You have got me, and Austin," Kayla nodded.

Jonathan stood up as Austin came back into the room, "Well you ready to go see the Time Bandit?" He scooped him up and headed to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Jonathan climbed out of his blue chevy truck and opened the back door. He unbuckled Austin's seat belt and sat him on the ground. The little boy's eyes widened, "Is that your boat?" he pointed to the big black boat with the Jolly Roger painted on the front.

"Yeah," Jonathan picked him up and headed toward the dock. Kayla was following close behind. They boarded the vessel and Austin immediately started asking questions.

"What are them things." He pointed to a row of stacked crab pots. Kayla stepped forward and was about to tell him to stop asking so many questions, but Jonathan started telling Austin the process of baiting and setting the pots.

"You know, your mama's daddy did this too."

"I know, she told me."

Austin walked over to the bait chopper, "What's this thing?"

"That's what chops the bait, don't mess with that Austin." Kayla took his hand and they walked inside the boat.

Jonathan sat Austin up in the captains chair and leaned against the control panel.

"This is what you do all day?"

"Yeah," Jonathan chuckled. "The sea can get pretty rough though"

"You ever have to puke?"

"Austin, I think that's enough questions."

Austins curiosity was still peaking, and he wanted to know where Jonathan slept. Jonathan opened the stateroom door and showed him the bed.

"This is as big as my mama's bed." Austin said crawling up on it.

They spent the rest of the day touring the Time Bandit, Austin asking a million questions . They headed back toward Kayla's house, and she looked over in the seat behind her at a sleeping Austin.

"Guess we wore him out." Jonathan said.

"Yeah," Kayla yawned, "He's not the only one worn out."

Jonathan unbuckled Austin from his seat and walked to the front door of his house and unlocked the door. He laid Austin on the couch and walked back into the garage. He gently shook Kayla, and she peered at him through sleepy eyes. She jerked her head around and looked at him,

"Where's Austin."

"Inside on the couch." he unbuckled her seatbelt and took her hand, "Come on, lets go inside, I am starving."

Kayla checked on Austin, and then walked into the kitchen. Jonathan pulled a package of shrimp out of the refrigerator and looked over at Kayla, "He'll eat shrimp right?"

"Yeah," she leaned against the counter, "You know how to cook?"

"Hell yeah I know how to cook. I clean my own house and do my own laundry too."

Kayla sighed and leaned against the counter. Jonathan dropped the battered shrimp into the fryer and stepped over in front of her. "Whats wrong baby?"

"I'm scared." she laid her head against his chest, "I have court tomorrow." she looked over at Austin, "I don't want to lose him."

Jonathan held her tight, "You wont." he gently rubbed her back, "The lady from social services didn't find anything wrong, she said you were taking care of him just fine."

He pulled her away from his chest, "Quit worrying about it." he looked over at Austin, "what are you going to do with him?"

"He will be at preschool." Kayla wiped her eyes, "I have already told the teacher if Margaret shows up there to call the police."

Austin woke up, unaware of his surroundings, "Mama," he shouted.

"I am right here honey," she walked over to the couch and picked him up.

"Where we at?" he rubbed his eyes.

"We are at Jonathans house."

"We spendin the night?"

"No, after we eat dinner we are going back home. You have school tomorrow, and I have to go see Ms Nancy remember."

"Yeah." he hopped off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Jonathan was emptying the fryer basket and grabbed a bag of French fries out of the freezer.

"Men's not supposta cook" Austin said climbing onto a bar stool.

Jonathan looked at Kayla and smiled, "Why not."

"Cause women's posta do that."

Jonathan sat a plate down in front of him, "You like shrimp and French fries."

"Yup." Austin nodded and looked up at Kayla, "I mean yes sir."

Jonathan had brought Kayla and Austin home. Kayla went into the bathroom to run water for Austin's bath. He walked to the door and leaned against the frame, "What time am I picking you up tomorrow?"

"You don't have to go, in fact it might be better if you didn't."

Jonathan walked over and put his arms around her, "Yeah, I am going and so are Harold and Naomi. Nancy said the bigger support system you had the better.

"I have to take Austin to school." Kayla reached down and turned off the water.

"I can go with you to drop him off."

Kayla bathed Austin and laid his school clothes out. Jonathan watched her fix his lunch for the next day. How the hell could Brad's mom say she was unfit.

"I better go." he kissed her, "you gonna be ok tonight."

"Yeah, I will be glad when this is over."

"Me too," he looked at the ultrasound picture laying on the table. "When are you planning to tell Austin?"

"When I know that there is no chance of his grandmother taking him from me, and when I know she has taken her ass back to Georgia." Kayla sighed, "she will find out anyway."

"How if she's not living here?"

"Her busy body sister."

The next morning Kayla got Austin's breakfast and dressed him for school. He was sitting on the couch putting his boots on when Jonathan knocked on the door.

He kissed Kayla and sat down beside Austin, "You ready for school?"

"Yup, we potsa go to a zoo today."

"Well, that should be fun."

"Wish mama could go too."

"Well, maybe we can go back."

Austin looked up at him and grinned, "You too."

Jonathan nodded, "Grab your stuff and lets go get in the truck."

They dropped Austin off and headed to the mediation office. Kayla spotted Margaret in the parking lot when they pulled in. She scowled when she saw Jonathan with Kayla,

"Well, you haven't wasted any time have you."

"Good to see you too Margaret," Kayla said walking right past her.

Jonathan and Kayla found Nancy and she motioned for them to sit, "Harold and Naomi are here too." she patted Kayla's hand, "don't worry."

Kayla looked at Nancy and nodded toward the corner, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Nancy stood up and walked beside Kayla, she studied her face and could tell something wasn't right, "What's wrong honey."

"Nancy," she looked up to see Margaret walking in and turned her back to her, "I am pregnant."

Nancy smiled, "Well, congratulations."

"How will this affect the proceedings today."

"If your mother in law doesn't know..."

Kayla shook her head, "She doesn't, I haven't told anyone but Jonathan."

"Don't worry," Nancy nodded toward the table, "Here's Judge Stoddard."

They sat down as the Judge read over the paperwork from Social Services. Harold and Naomi both spoke on Kayla's behalf. The judge looked at Margaret and took off her glasses.

"Mrs McGregor, I have a police report here that states you removed Austin from daycare without his parents permission."

"Oh, that is ridiculous."

"Really, its that why the police were called." the judge scowled at the older woman, "I think you are a control freak, and you need some serious help." she closed the file and looked at Kayla, "From what I can see here, you are taking excellent care of your son, and I see no reason for him to be removed from your home."

"So, she cant take him from me." Kayla leaned up and looked at Margaret.

"No, she cant." Judge Stoddard wrote something on the front of the envelope and handed it to the bailiff, she looked over at Margaret, "The best thing for you to do is go back to Georgia and let Kayla be Austin's mother."

"You know she works in a bar, where is my grandson when she's..."

Judge Stoddard slammed her hands down on the table in front of Margaret, "Enough, you open your mouth again and I will hold you in contempt." she looked over at the bailiff, "Will you please make sure Kayla gets to her car safely," she looked over at Margaret, "without being harassed."

Kayla breathed a sigh of relief as she and Jonathan returned to her house. She unlocked the door and kicked her shoes off.

"You want to go and change?" Jonathan said closing the door.

"Yeah, I guess." she sighed, "I am so glad that is over."

"I am glad that bitch cant harass you anymore."

"Well, she is on a plane back to Georgia as we speak." Kayla unzipped her skirt and walked toward the bedroom, "thank goodness."

Kayla had picked Austin up from preschool and they were sitting out in back of the duplex. Kayla pulled the ultrasound picture out of her pocket and put her arm around Austin,

"Mama has to tell you something."

"What," he looked up at her, "Mama can we feed the ducks?"

"Yeah, in a minute." she held the picture up, "Austin, you are going to be a big brother."

He looked up at his mother and grinned, "Really,"

"Yes, mama's going to have a baby."

"Where is it at?"

Kayla put his hand on her stomach, "Its resting right here now."

"When will it be here mama?"

"Well, the baby has to grow first."

Austin looked up at Kayla and wrinkled his nose, "Mama, how did it get in there?"

Kayla didn't expect him to ask her that, and she had to think quickly, "Well, sometimes a man and a woman love each other so much that they can make a baby."

"Oh," he looked up at his mother and grinned, "Can we feed the ducks now mama?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, some serious never before written, (at least I don't think it has been) smut so ya'll prepare your little selves. Thanks for all the reviews so far, and for keeping them kind. Read on gals. **

Kayla handed Austin the bag of bread crumbs. "Be careful now, don't get too close to the water."

She looked up to see Jonathan coming around the side of the house.

"Looks like he's having fun."

"Yeah." Kayla looked up at Jonathan, "I told him."

Jonathan slid his arm around her, "I want you to move in with me," he looked down at her, "and don't argue."

"I just want the best thing for Austin." Kayla watched him tossing bread to the ducks, "Losing Brad was hard on him."

"Why don't we ask him what he thinks about moving in with me." Jonathan said smiling.

"Oh, I think I can already guess what his answer will be, he already thinks you hung the moon."

Jonathan helped Kayla prepare dinner, and volunteered to bathe Austin. He had dried him off and was helping him into his pajamas.

"You know that me and mama's havin a baby brother."

"Yeah, I know that, but you know it might be a little sister."

"Uh Uh," Austin shook his head and pulled his pajama top on, "Cause I already done told God that I want a brother."

Jonathan chucked "Well, that's a good thing to get your order in early, but you know, God always knows best, and He might not think a brothers the best thing for you."

Austin sat on the bed and sighed, "I am glad mama's happy again." He rubbed his nose and looked up at Jonathan, "she cried at night and I didn't like it."

He hopped off the bed and went into the bathroom. He looked over his shoulder, "You can help me brush my teeth,"

Jonathan sat on the edge of Austin's bed. Austin had requested he read "Mike Mulligan And His Steam Shovel" and Jonathan had finished the book and laid it down on the side table.

"Ok, you need to go to sleep, or your mama will get both of us."

"Who's gonna be my baby brother's daddy?" Austin said yawning.

"Me."

"I wish you could be my daddy too." Austin said, grabbing Melvin and closing his eyes.

Kayla was standing outside of Austin's bedroom door when Jonathan came out.

"Guess you heard that?" She nodded and walked into the living room and sat down.

"You have no idea how thankful I am that all that shit with Margaret is over with." Kayla pulled her hair back and sighed, "She is such a fucking troll."

"Was she nice to you when you and Brad got married."

Kayla shook her head, "No, she told everyone that I was pregnant. Problem was the baby came two years later." Kayla sighed, "she did everything she could to break us up including telling Brad I was cheating on him"

"Why did she hate you so bad?"

"I have no idea. I always tried to be nice to her." Kayla nodded to Austins room, "I better look in on him." Jonathan stood up, "sit back down, I'll check on him"

He eased the door open and saw that the little boy was asleep. He closed the door back and walked into the kitchen where Kayla was sitting, "He's asleep."

Jonathan joined her at the table. "So, when are you moving in?"

Kayla looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I need to talk to Austin."

"Ok, but I am not taking no for an answer." Jonathan picked up the ultrasound photo and shook his head, "Never thought I would be a dad again."

"What do you mean again?" Kayla looked up at him surprised.

"I have two kids, 32 and 28. Thought I had told you that."

She shook her head. "You told me you had never been married."

He gave her a sly look, "You don't have to be married to make a baby."

"Yeah, no shit, nobody knows that better than I do."

"They live in Seattle, I visit them every chance I get."

"You told them about us?" Jonathan took a swig of beer and nodded. "Yeah, told them you were pregnant too."

Kayla sat back in the chair. "Well, let me talk to Austin about this moving in with you thing."

Jonathan stood up and walked over to make sure the door was locked and sat down to pull off his boots. He tossed his jacket onto a chair in the corner and followed Kayla into the bedroom.

"Guess you are planning to spend the night." she looked over at him.

"Yeah, that ok."

"Its fine." she laid down and snapped off the light. Jonathan laid beside her, running his hand down her belly.

"Wonder when it will start moving?"

Kayla looked over at him and smiled. "Austin did around the end of my fourth month."

"You planning on breast feeding him?"

"Yeah, I did with Austin, you are ok with it aren't you?"

"Well, I want what's best for the baby, but..."

"But what."

"As long as there is enough for me.." he rolled her on top of him, "I will be ok with it."

"You mean you would actually..." she motioned toward her chest.

"Yeah, I always wondered what that tasted like."

Kayla bent and kissed him, "You are too fucking much."

As Jonathan had promised, he, Kayla and Austin loaded up and headed to the zoo. He pulled the truck into a parking spot and opened the back door for Austin.

"Are you sure you don't want to do something else?" Kayla said shutting the door, "You were just here."

"Its cool mama, come on, I will show you the tigers."

Jonathan didn't tell Austin that the owner of the zoo was a good friend of his. They had a baby tiger that had just been born and Jonathan had asked Trey if he could show it to Austin.

As always, the curious little boy was full of questions. "Why isn't he with his mama, where is his daddy, cause mine is in heaven, why cant he eat real food."

Kayla thanked Trey and they walked on to see the other animals.

Jonathan looked over at her, leaned against the wall as Austin watched the gorillas eat their lunch. He walked over to her, "You getting tired."

"Yes, but he's having so much fun." she looked at Jonathan and smiled, "I will be ok."

Jonathan walked over to Austin and scooped him up. Kayla was curious to know what he was saying, and in a few minutes Austin walked over to her and took her hand, "Come on mama, I am hungry."

"Hey" Jonathan looked over at Austin after they had been seated at the restaurant, "What do you think about you and your mama coming to live with me?"

Austin was up on his knees drinking a Sprite from a straw. He peered over the glass at Jonathan. "What about Ma and Pa" he looked over at Kayla.

"Well, you can still see them Austin, and they will still pick you up from school. Jonathan doesn't live that far away from them."

He shrugged his little shoulders and nodded his head, "Sokay wit me." he looked over at Jonathan, "We movin tomorrow?"

"That's up to your mama." He looked at Kayla and smiled.

Austin was in the backseat, head back, mouth open sound asleep. Kayla leaned her head back against the seat and closed her eyes.

"Guess you are worn out." Jonathan reached over and took her hand.

"Yeah, I am pretty tired."

"You can go to bed when we get home."

"I guess I should talk to Harold and Naomi about all of this." Kayla sighed, "They have been so good to me."

The next morning Kayla and Austin walked over to Harold and Naomi's house. She was out front pulling weeds.

"Well, this is a nice surprise," she gave Kayla a hug, "how are you feeling honey?"

"Tired." she looked at Austin and pointed to the front porch, "why don't you go and sit with Pa ok, I need to talk to Ma for a minute."

Austin bounded up the steps and into Harold's lap talking a mile a minute.

Kayla hooked her arm through Naomi's and the two started walking, "Jonathan wants Austin and I to move in with him."

"Well, I think you should. Austin adores him, and the new little one will need to be around his dad."

"I hate to leave, you and Harold have both been so good to me, you are almost like grandparents to Austin."

Naomi patted her arm, "Well, life goes on. You don't worry about that, I know where Jonathan lives and I plan to spoil that baby rotten." she took Kayla's hands, "you go on and live with Jonathan," she laid her hand on Kayla's face, "and be happy. That's what Brad would want you to do."

**Three months later**

Kayla turned over and stretched. She could hear water running and realized Jonathan was in the bathroom. She was just entering her fifth month, and finally getting some energy back.

"Morning," Jonathan snapped off the bathroom light and walked over to her. He laid back down on the bed, turning on his right side.

"Austin starts Kindergarten today."

"Yeah, I know." he sighed, "and I have to leave in couple of weeks."

"I have already talked to him about that."

"Maybe you two should go stay with Naomi, I don't like you being here by yourself."

"I will be fine." Kayla pushed the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed. She could feel little feet digging into her ribs and caught her breath.

"You ok." Jonathan hopped up and walked over, sitting beside her.

"Yeah, I am ok," she rubbed the spot on her rib," that just hurt a little bit."

Kayla walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to Austin's room. He was sitting on his bed, dressed, when she opened the door.

"Well, look at you, all ready for school."

He looked up at his mother and shook his little head, "I don wanna go."

Kayla pulled him up into her lap, "Why not."

"Cause, I'm skeered." he wiped his eyes and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Why are you scared? A lot of your preschool friends will be there too."

Austin sighed, "You sure."

"Yes, now lets go get breakfast. Mama will take you to school and everything will be fine, you'll see."

Austin stood beside Jonathan's truck, clutching his lunchbox in one hand, Kayla's arm in the other.

"Come on, lets go meet your teacher ok." Austin looked up at her and nodded.

"See, look" Kayla pointed when they walked in the door, "There's Domonic, and Eli, and look, there's Travis, so you see. three friends already."

Austin walked over to the boys and Kayla turned to Jonathan who was talking to Austin's teacher.

"I think you two can go on home, he will be fine. School lets out at 3:20."

Kayla sat down at the table with a glass of orange juice when they got home. Jonathan walked up behind her and gave her shoulder a squeeze before he sat down.

"Damn I dread king season."

Kayla sipped her juice and looked at him, "You wont come home to an empty house."

"That's about the only thing I am looking forward to."

Kayla sat back and looked at him, desire filling her. She didn't know if it was the fact that her hormones were racing, or he was just that damn hot. She folded her arms over her chest and stared at him.

"What are you looking at?" he sat his coffee cup on the table.

"Your fine ass, what else." Kayla stood up and straddled herself on his lap.

"Before long you wont be able to sit on me like this."

Kayla ran her fingers through his hair. She still couldn't believe this man she was so hot for in school was now hers.

Jonathan started unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her now ample tits. Since she had gotten pregnant, her boobs were huge. Jonathan's big hands pawed her bosom before he finally unhooked her bra, sliding the silky material down her arms and tossing it onto the table.

"You look hot baby." Jonathan ran his tongue around Kayla's nipple. The pregnancy hormones were kicking.

"MMMM, that feels so good." She leaned back and sighed.

Jonathan stood up and eased her over to the couch, slowly removing her clothing and then his own. He sat her down and got on his knees in front of her, Kayla dug her fingers into his hair as his tongue hit her wet slit. Jonathan put his hands on either side of her belly, smiling when he felt their child moving.

He kissed his way back up to her tits, gently sucking each one. "You want to go to the bedroom." she nodded and he picked her up and carried her down the hall.

Jonathan rubbed her belly before easing his cock into her. He took her nipples between his fingers, rolling them, causing Kayla to climax. It fucking turned him on that he could make her cum by playing with her tits. He noticed his fingers were wet when he took them off her nipples. He bent his head and started to gently suck. Kayla climaxed again and so did he.

He rubbed her tummy, feeling a hard lump just under her rib, "What's that?"

Kayla shifted on the bed trying to get comfortable, "A foot I think,"

Jonathan ran his hand across her breast, gently squeezing her nipple, "You got milk already?" he gave her a weird look.

"No, that's colostrum. Same thing happened with Austin. Brad thought it was grose."

"Well, I don't." he bent his head, "HMMM wonder what it tastes like," Jonathan started sucking Kayla's tit. "Not bad." He eased over on top of her.

Kayla closed her eyes and her breath caught in her throat as he pawed her other breast, "Oh you do that so good." she sighed. Jonathan moved from one succulent tit to the other, causing Kayla to cum hard. He jumped when he got a strong kick to the stomach.

"Shit, you better settle your little ass down in there." Kayla started laughing.

"See there, now you know what it feels like."

"Guess I should have told you this already." he brushed her hair back and smiled, "I love you Kayla"

"I know. I love you too." Kayla put her arms around his neck, "Never thought I would fall in love again after Brad died, and I sure as hell never thought I would be with you. You have no idea how bad I wanted to be with you in school. My friends and I would hide under the bleachers in the gym and watch you play basketball." Kayla grinned, "there was a picture of you in the yearbook that I would stare at for hours. You could see the outline of your cock really good in it."

Jonathan looked down at her, "What?"

"I am serious." Kayla got up and got his yearbook and flipped to the picture, she turned it around and pointed, "see there."

"Damn I never noticed that."

"Well, half the girls in the Senior Class did. We had a money pool trying to guess how big you were."

"Aw shit, you serious."

"Yeah, guess who won." she put the book up and sat down on the bed.

"Who,"

"ME" she grinned at him, "and now I know what you've got."

Jonathan picked Austin up from school and opened the door leading from the garage into the kitchen, "Be quiet now, your mama's probably still asleep."

"Can I have some tater chips or somefin?" He climbed onto one of the barstools and picked up the juice box Jonathan sat in front of him.

Jonathan sat a bag of Doritos down in front of Austin. He walked down the hall to check on Kayla, who was sound asleep.

"When is my baby brother comin?" Austin licked his fingers.

"We still have a few months."

"It's takin forever." he looked up at Jonathan and sighed, "Mama said it is a brother." he tossed his juice box in the trash can, "told ya."

Jonathan wiped his hands with a wet towel, "Why don't you go watch a movie until your mama wakes up."

Kayla was coming out of the bathroom when Jonathan opened the bedroom door. "Hey," he wrapped his arms around her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Ok," she sat down on the bed, "he moves so much its hard to get comfortable."

Jonathan sat in front of her, rubbing her belly. He pulled her shirt up and kissed it, easing her back onto the bed.

"Is Austin home?" Jonathan nodded as he slipped her bra off.

"Jonathan, what if he comes in here?"

"He wont," Jonathan flicked her nipple, "he's watching a movie."

He slid Kayla's pants and panties off and eased her legs up, "Just cant get enough of you." he parted the sweet pink lips of her pussy and slowly slid his tongue from top to bottom. Kayla moaned. Jonathan slid his pants and boxers down and slid his cock into her.

"Oh, god Jonathan." Kayla clawed the bed.

"Damn baby, you are so fuckin wet." Jonathan grunted, thrusting a final time.

Kayla reached for her shirt, looking up at Jonathan. "I hope Austin's Tv's up loud enough he didn't hear us."

Kayla was sitting on the couch looking at an album Naomi had made. Jonathan had put Austin to bed and sat down beside her on the couch. "It was nice of Naomi to do that."

Kayla nodded, "Yeah, it was."

Jonathan looked at his left hand, and back at Kayla, "Gonna have to get use to that."

"Well, just don't lose it."

Jonathan slid his arm around her, rubbing her belly with his other hand, "I wont, this wont come off my finger." he kissed her on the top of the head, "God I am gonna miss you baby."

"Me too." she sighed, "I am scared to death I will go into labor while you are gone."

"Well, you aren't due till after Thanksgiving, and I will be home by then."

Kayla laid her head on his shoulder, putting her hand over his.


	8. Chapter 8

Jonathan looked over at Neal as they pulled into the driveway. "Just let me talk to her ok."

Jonathan got out and went inside to find Naomi in the kitchen fixing Austin a snack.

"Hey" Austin ran to him and jumped into his arms, "You're home."

"Yeah, for a little bit." He nodded to Naomi, 'Where's Kayla?"

Naomi nodded toward the bedroom, "She's napping."

"I don't havta go to school next week." Austin said grinning.

"I know." Jonathan sat him down at the bar, "Let me go see your mama."

Jonathan eased the bedroom door open and found a sleeping Kayla. He sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled. He laid down beside her and ran his hand over her tummy. She woke up and stretched, smiling when she saw him.

"Hey," Kayla ran her hand down his face, "When did you come in?"

"Just now." Jonathan kissed her . "I need to talk to you about something."

Kayla pushed up on her arms, finally sitting up, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, Neal needs a place to crash," Kayla looked at him surprised, "Long story. You mind if he stays here?"

"No, its fine with me. He will have to learn to deal with Austin and a newborn."

Jonathan smiled and rubbed her belly, "Look at you."

"No, don't look at me, I look awful."

"No baby you don't, you look amazing."

Kayla looked at him and started lauging, "You don't."

"What does that mean?"

"You are in dire need of a haircut, and a shave."

"You feeling ok?"

Kayla nodded, "I went to the doctor Friday, Naomi picked Austin up from school. She has been so good to help out."

"So, everything's ok?"

"Yeah, we are having..."

Jonathan held his hand up, "I don't want to know until it gets here."

"Well, Austin's already named the baby, so I hope you like it."

"I am sure I will."

"So, what's going on with Neal?"

"Well, he called home while we were out, and lets just say his wife didn't answer the phone."

"Oh," Kayla stood up and steadied herself against the dresser, "Well, he can stay here as long as he needs to,"

Jonathan stood in front of her, putting his arms around her best he could, "So, what are you not telling me?"

"What does that mean?"

"I get the feeling there's something you aren't telling me." he looked down at her.

"Jonathan, I am tired of being pregnant." she pulled her shirt back, "and I am leaking everywhere, and the baby's not even here."

Jonathan eased her back on the bed, "Damn you are sexy baby."

"No, I am not. Whales are not sexy."

"I would keep you like this if I could." Jonathan kissed her deeply, "pregnant women have always turned me on."

Well, that's nice to know." Kayla ran her fingers through his hair, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, all three of you." Jonathan slid Kayla's shirt up, revealing her pregnant tummy, "so how long have we got?"

"The doctor says any day." Kayla struggled to sit up, "I just hope he's not as stubborn as Austin was."

Jonathan looked at her and smiled, "You said 'he'. Its a boy?"

"You said you didn't want to know." Kayla smiled at him, "but yes its a boy."

"Well, I know you told Austin it was,"

"I just told him that to appease him. He wanted a brother so bad, he thinks its cool that you have four, and he wants four too." Kayla eased down on Jonathan's lap. "So I guess we better get busy."

Jonathan pawed Kayla's now huge breast, "Ok, don't do that, milk will go everywhere."

"I don't care." he kissed the top of her boob, "I haven't sucked your tits in over a month." he kissed her, "We are gonna get Neal settled, and then I plan to make up for lost time."

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Neal looked up at Kayla who was cooking waffles.

"Not a problem, you're family. You can stay here as long as you need to."

"Kayla, whatever happened to Shawna?"

Kayla sat a plate of waffles down in front of him, "She died four years ago."

"Wow, what happened?"

"She had leukemia. I had Austin's cord blood harvested, and they thought it would save her life, but it didn't."

"Man, I am sorry to hear that." Neal took a bite of waffles. "she sure was something."

Kayla started laughing, "Yeah, I just bet."

"What's so funny?" Neal looked up at her and smiled.

"You know what, I am surprised there wasn't a little Hillstrand running around then," Kayla leaned against the counter, "you don't remember the night Brad and I came home and caught you two."

Neal nodded, "Oh yeah, I do remember now."

"You know if my dad had come in, he would have killed you."

Austin came in and climbed up on the stool beside Neal, "I am hungry mama, what's to eat?"

"Waffles," Kayla sat a plate down in front of him,

"You need to eat, Jonathan's helping Neal move some more stuff and we have to go to the store."

Neal stood up and put his plate in the sink, "You sure you should be doing that?"

"Well, you want to eat don't you?"

"I know but," Neal pointed to her belly, "John said it was like anytime."

"I will be fine." Kayla kissed his cheek, "You are sweet to worry like that." she looked at Austin, "mama's going to take a shower, when you finish get dressed and brush your teeth ok."

Kayla went into the bedroom to find Jonathan pulling his boots on. "You sure you feel up to shopping today. I can do it when we get back."

"Its fine, I am suppose to walk anyway."

Jonathan smiled, putting his arms around her, "Well, they say sex is the best labor enducer."

"If that's the case, this baby would have been born last night." Kayla wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks for changing the sheets."

"No problem, you made a mess baby,"

"I tried to tell you,"

"Ok, go shower, we can wait till you get out."

Kayla was trying hard to concentrate on the road. "just get us home" she silently prayed. Another strong pain hit and she glanced in the rear view mirror at Austin, the last thing she wanted was to scare him. With a sigh of relief, she pulled into the garage of the house.

Kayla managed to get the groceries in and settled Austin on the couch with a juice box.

"You sit here and watch TV, mama needs to go to the bathroom."

Jonathan and Neal came in to find Austin on the couch watching SpongeBob drinking a juicebox.

"Where's mama" Jonathan looked over at him.

He shrugged his little shoulders and sipped the last of the juice, "She's in the bafroom" he slid off the couch and put his juicebox in the trash, "her hotwater heater busted." He hopped back on the couch.

"What," Jonathan looked at Neal and bolted down the hall. Kayla was sitting on the bad.

"Baby, you ok?" she looked up at him and shook her head no. "Is it time." she nodded her head yes and bit her bottom lip. Jonathan knelt in front of her. "Where's your suitcase." Kayla nodded toward the door.

"I don't want to scare Austin." Jonathan helped her stand up and they walked into the living room.

"Austin, come here, mama needs to talk to you." Austin walked over and she took his hands, "Mama needs to go to the hospital, its time for your brother to come."

"Can I go wif you?" he looked at Kayla his eyes filling with tears.

"No," Kayla looked up at Jonathan, "We need to call Naomi,"

Neal spoke up, "You don't have to do that, I can take care of him."

Kayla looked over Austin's shoulder at Neal, "Are you sure."

"Yeah, I don't mind."

Jonathan helped Kayla stand up, "You be a big boy ok, and do as your told."

Austin stood at the door and watched Jonathan and Kayla leave. He walked over to Neal and climbed up into his lap. "Unca Neal, is my mama gonna die?"

"No, what makes you say that?"

"Cause, my daddy went to the hospital and he died."

Neal pulled the little boy close, "Well, your mama's gonna be fine, and we have got a big decision to make,"

Austin rubbed his eyes, and looked up at him "What."

"What are we gonna eat for dinner?"

"Dunno, can you cook?"

Neal laughed and stood him on the ground, "Yeah, I can, but what do you say about us ordering a pizza?"

Austin smiled and nodded.

Jonathan slid into the bed behind Kayla, looking down at the little seven pound nine ounce baby boy.

"You did good baby," he said kissing her. "he's beautiful." He peered up at Kayla with sleepy blue eyes.

"I hope his eyes stay blue, but they probably wont."

"What makes you say that, they might?"

Kayla looked up at Jonathan and shook her head, "He looks just like you, his eyes will be dark brown, just like yours."

"Well," Jonathan stood up, "I need to go call mom and Naomi."

"When are we going to introduce him to Austin."

Jonathan kissed her, "Tomorrow, when you have had time to rest."

"I wonder if he's talked Neal to death yet?" Kayla said laughing

"He sure can talk that's for sure." Jonathan took the baby from Kayla and laid him in the bassinet. "So, what did Austin say he wanted his name to be?"

"Connor." Kayla leaned back in the bed, "Connor David."

"Well, that will make my brother happy." Kayla nodded.

Jonathan sat on the corner of the bed, 'You tired baby?" she nodded. He reached up and ran his hand over her breast, "Damn your tits are enormous."

"Don't do that, you know what that does to me, and we are not suppose to have sex for six weeks remember." Jonathan smiled and kept rubbing, "Jonathan, stop." He unhooked the top of the nursing bra she was wearing, "God baby." he leaned up and took her ripe dark nipple into his mouth, gently sucking,

"Jonathan, what if the nurse comes in here."

"I cant wait to get you home, and in that bed." He kissed her and re hooked her bra, "Your tits taste good by the way."

"I want to see my baby." Kayla reached into the drawer by the bed and pulled out two clean nursing pads, "I have to change these now."

Jonathan grinned at her, "Need some help."

Kayla took his hand and stood up, "No, I think I can manage."

Jonathan waited for her to come out of the bathroom, "I am going home to take a shower and change," he kissed her, "I will be back later."

Neal was on the couch asleep when Jonathan came in, He tossed a pillow at him, hitting him in the face. Neal sat up and then laid back down when he realized who it was.

"Hey man," Neal yawned, "How's Kayla?"

"She's great," he handed Neal his phone and showed him a picture of the baby boy.

"Man, now that's a good lookin kid." Neal handed the phone back to Jonathan "What'd you name him?"

"Connor David, that's what Austin wanted his name to be."

"Well, David will be happy about that."

Jonathan yawned and nodded, "Austin asleep"

"Yeah, he's a cool kid. We ate dinner and he got his bath, then we watched Cars 2"

"What did you feed him? Spaghettio surprise?"

"No smart ass, we ordered a pizza." Neal hit Jonathan with a pillow on the way to the kitchen, "I put it on your credit card."

Jonathan eased Austin's bedroom door open, he turned over and held his arms up to Jonathan, "Where's my mama?"

"She's still at the hospital. You want to see a picture of the baby?"

Austin nodded, and Jonathan showed him the picture, "He's cute, but he's little," Austin wrinkled his little nose at Jonathan, "How'm I potsa play wit him"

"You cant play with him much right now, because he will just sleep and eat, but he'll grow up quick, you'll see."

"Can I see my mama tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I will take you to see her and the baby. I like the name you picked."

"Unca Neal said that Unca David would like it."

"Yeah, he will." He eased the little boy back down. "You need to go to sleep now ok."

Kayla was feeding Connor when Jonathan walked in with Austin the next morning.

"Hey mama" Austin crawled up into the bed with her.

"Be careful now." Jonathan sat in the chair in the corner, "your mama's sore."

"Why," Kayla looked over at Jonathan, and then down at Austin.

"What he means is, you need to be careful not to shake the bed too much."

"Oh, mama why's Connor on your boobie like that?"

"That's how he eats honey, you ate the same way when you were a baby, you just cant remember."

"Oh, can I hold him"

"Yes, but let me finish feeding him first ok."

Kayla eased the baby down onto Austin's lap. He looked up at Jonathan and smiled, "He looks like you do." Austin kissed the top of the baby's head. "Where's he gonna sleep mama?"

"He will have his own room, but for now he's going to sleep in a bed in mama's room."

"Can he sleep wif me?"

"No, he's too little, maybe when he gets older."

"Mama, when are you coming back home." Austin looked up at her wide eyed, "I don't like it here."

Kayla handed the baby to Jonathan and wrapped her arms around Austin, "You don't need to be scared ok." he nodded. "Daddy was sick honey, and that's why he went to heaven. Mama's not sick." Austin leaned his head against Kayla.

"I still don't like it."

Kayla looked at Jonathan, not really knowing what else to say.

"Why don't you tell me what you and Uncle Neal did last night,"


	9. Chapter 9

Kayla sat down on the couch, thankful to finally be home. Jonathan sat the car seat down on the floor beside her.

"Ok, I am going to get Austin from Naomi's. You need anything picked up.?"

She shook her head, "You realize tomorrow is Thanksgiving right."

"Yeah, and its already taken care of." He picked up the keys, "You gonna be ok while I am gone?"

"Yes, I will be fine." She unbuckled Connor from the seat and picked him up, "He's probably ready to eat, and I cant wait to take a shower, and sleep in my own bed."

Jonathan kissed her, "Be back in about 10 minutes."

Kayla settled herself on the bed, and started feeding Connor. She looked down at him and sighed, "Never thought I would be a mama again." She kissed the top of his head.

Before long, she could hear Austin and Jonathan coming in the kitchen, "Hey, your mama might be asleep, so be quiet."

Austin eased Kayla's bedroom door open and grinned when he saw her.

"Hey," she wrapped her arms around him, " I missed you."

"Where's my brudder?" Kayla nodded toward the bassinet, and Austin walked over and peered over the side, "He's sleeping."

"He will sleep a lot for the next couple of weeks. Did you take a nap at Ma's house?"

Austin shook his head no, "Well you need to go take your shoes off and lay down on your bed ok."

"Ok mama," Jonathan was standing in the door and Austin stepped around him , "I havta take a nap."

Jonathan sat down on the bed, "You feel ok."

"Yes, and I want a shower."

Jonathan looked at her and grinned, "Can I wash your back?, " he kissed her neck, "and then maybe your front."

"You are terrible," she shook her head at him, "Do you want me to get pregnant again?"

"Yep," he kept trailing kisses down her front, finally reaching her tits. "God baby, you fucking turn me on."

Kayla gently pushed him back, "Well as flattered as I am, I need a shower, and you…." She pointed at him, "need to listen out for Connor."

Kayla stepped out of the shower. She reached for the bathrobe and slipped into it, and started toweling her hair dry.

Jonathan checked on Austin, who was sound asleep and went back into the bedroom. He opened the door just as Kayla was coming out of the bathroom.

"You feel better?" she nodded.

"The shower in that hospital room was more like the Jolly Green Giant peeing on you."

Kayla slid on a pair of sweats and a nursing tank top. She walked over to peek at Connor, who was sleeping soundly.

"I hope he wakes up soon." Kayla said easing onto the bed. She looked up at Jonathan, "I don't remember feeling this full all the time with Austin."

"Well," Jonathan laid down on the bed beside her, "I can help you remedy that problem."

Kayla looked over at him and shook her head, "You are impossible."

"You don't even look like you had a baby." Jonathan slid his hand down her belly, "Flat as a damn pancake."

"I am breastfeeding, that's one reason. I guess I am one of the lucky ones who gets their shape back pretty quick."

"You sore?" Jonathan said sliding his hand further down.

"Jonathan, do you want me to get pregnant again?"

"Yeah, I do." He slid closer to her, "I want to have more babies with you."

"Well, I am not getting any younger."

Jonathan eased Kayla's top down and unhooked her bra. He looked up at her and sighed, "God baby," he flicked her nipple with his tongue, "Damn, now that's sexy."

"Only you would think breastmilk is sexy." Kayla leaned back against the bed. She should be horrified or totally grossed out that Jonathan wanted to do this, but she was totally turned on. Jonathan's mouth slowly moved from one breast to the other, as he slid her pants down.

He gently eased on top of her and kissed her, "You ok?"

"Yeah, Jonathan, maybe we shouldn't do this."

"I leave in less than two months to be on a damn crab boat for six weeks." he slid his jeans off and rubbed her wet slit, "I am getting all of you I can."

"So, if I get pregnant again," she looked up at him,

"You just do," Jonathan started sucking Kayla's milk filled tit again, and she moaned softly,

"I wish you knew just how damn good that feels." she ran her fingers through his hair.

Jonathan eased into Kayla, never taking his mouth off her luscious tit. She moaned louder and he was afraid he had hurt her, "you ok." he said glancing up at her. She nodded, and he slowly started to thrust. Jonathan slowly made love to her, not to hurt her, Kayla couldn't help herself, the action from Jonathan's mouth on her tits causing her to climax.

"You allright?" he rolled onto his side.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Jonathan walked over to the bassinet and looked down at Connor. "He's a good lookin kid." Kayla walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Takes after his dad."

Jonathan slid his arm around her, "You probably need to try to sleep."

"I hope he wakes up soon," Kayla said, "Can you go look in on Austin?" Jonathan nodded.

"When do you havta leave?" Austin looked up at Jonathan as they sat on the dock, fishing poles in hand,

"In about a week." Jonathan looked down at the little blonde haired boy. The older he got, the more like Kayla he looked.

"Mama will be sad." Austin felt a tug on his line, "hey I think I catched a fish." Jonathan reached over and helped him pull the fish in.

"Why will mama be sad?"

"Cause, she was when you left before," Austin rubbed his nose.

Jonathan stood up and picked up his pole, "I think its just about nap time for you, come on, lets go show mama what we caught."

Kayla smiled at Jonathan and Austin walking across the backyard. She had Connor up on her shoulder burping him when they walked in the back door.

"We catched three fish mama." Austin said.

"You caught three fish," she nodded toward the sink, "wash your hands please."

Jonathan eased the baby from Kayla so she could put Austin down for his nap.

"Mama, I don't want Jonathan to leave."

"I know baby, but he has to work."

Austin climbed into his bed and reached for Melvin, "When will he be home."

"Well, I think he should be home by your birthday." Kayla snapped the light off, "Now go to sleep."

She walked back into the living room to find Jonathan kicked back in the recliner with Connor on his chest. They were both asleep. Kayla reached to pick the baby up, and woke Jonathan.

"Sorry, I was just going to lay him down." she eased him over into the bassinet, "you are going to spoil him."

Jonathan pulled Kayla down into the chair with him, "Damn I hate leaving you."

"The time will pass quick, and believe me, I am not looking forward to it either."

Kayla leaned against him, "I still haven't started yet, and its been almost two months since Connor was born."

"You think you might be?"

"I don't know, with Austin it was almost four months before I got my period, the doctor said its because I was nursing him."

"Well, maybe that's the case now, don't worry about it."

"What will people say?"

"Kayla, I quit worrying a long time ago what people think. This town is full of frustrated old busybodies that are gonna run their damn mouths regardless. If we have 12 kids, its nobody's business."

Kayla remembered talking to Jonathan's mom. Noone understood any better than her what Kayla felt right now.

"So, if we have another baby in eight months, you will be ok with it?"

"Yeah," he brushed her hair back, "I will be fine with it."


	10. Chapter 10

Jonathan climbed into the drivers seat of the truck and handed Kayla the envelope. She smiled, and kissed him.

"Well, guess we need to head home now." He looked in the rear view mirror at Austin and smiled. Connor, was sitting in his carseat babbling away pointing at a dog with a slobbery finger.

Jonathan pulled into the garage and got Connor out of his carseat, while Kayla unbuckled Austin. She was glad crab season was over and Jonathan was home.

"Ok," she pointed to the couch, "you pull your shoes off and go change your clothes. Everyone will be here in a little while for your party." Austin sat down on the couch and took his shoes off, then bounded down the hall to his room.

"I think this one's getting sleepy." Jonathan handed Connor to Kayla and stepped down the hall to check on Austin. He sat down on the bed beside him.

"I don't like what mama wants me to wear." he said scowling.

"Well, why don't we pick something else." Jonathan stepped over to the closet. He pulled out a light blue tshirt with a pocket on the front and a pair of denim shorts. "How about this."

Austin nodded, "Is Unca Neal comin?" he pulled the shirt over his head and took the shorts Jonathan handed him.

"Yeah, and so are Ma and Pa."

"What about Grama Joan?" Austin pulled the shorts on and looked over at Jonathan.

"Yes, they are all coming, finish getting dressed."

Jonathan stepped across the hall just as Kayla was laying Connor down. He walked up behind her and slid his hands around her waist.

"You better enjoy doing that while you can, before long I wont have a waist left." Jonathan smiled at her.

"Well, maybe this time it will be a girl." he turned her around to face him, "we have another boy and you will really be outnumbered."

"It doesn't matter."

"You look tired baby."

"I am," she looked down at Connor, who's hair was turning a reddish blonde, "he sleeps like an angel."

"Always has." Jonathan kissed her, "who would have thought the first time I saw you, we would be together a year later with two kids."

Kayla laid her hand on her stomach, "Two and a half." she shook her head, "not me. We have been through a lot haven't we."

"Yep, sure have." he sat down in the glider rocker and pulled her down into his lap, "would you change anything?"

"Well, some of it, like my former monster in law, but nothing else." she leaned against him, "Maybe the babies coming like stair steps."

Jonathan gave her a squeeze, "Don't know that I would change that, we had a hell of a good time getting them here."

Kayla laughed and shook her head. "We better be quiet, or we will wake him up." She stood up and they walked down the hall, "Your mom's excited to see him finally,"

Jonathan sat down on the bed, "Yeah, and Austin too."

"I hope he enjoys today."

"I think he will. He's getting everything he asked for."

"Well, I am glad he got the one thing he really wanted."

"What was that?"

"For you to be his dad."

Austin had told Kayla while Jonathan was out for Opilio season that the only thing he wanted for his birthday was for Jonathan to be his dad. That morning, the adoption papers were signed, and Austin was officially a Hillstrand.

"You don't know how much it meant to him."

"You know what will mean a lot to me?"

"What?"

"To get this damn suit off and get some of you before everyone gets here." Jonathan pulled Kayla to him and grinned that shit eating grin of his.

"You better hurry up then. Everyone will be here in an hour." Kayla opened the closet door, "Neal's picking your mom up right?"

"Yeah." Jonathan took his tie off and tossed it onto the chair, "Now that feels a hell of a lot better."

Kayla shook her head, "Coming from someone who stays in jeans and boots all the time I bet it does."

"You complaining."

She shook her head no, "I love the way your ass looks in those tight jeans."

Jonathan pulled a t shirt over his head, "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Please." Kayla shook her head.

"You look good baby." Jonathan wrapped his arms around her, "Hope this party doesn't last too long."

"Well, you only turn five once, and his birthday last year wasn't a very happy one."

Kayla sighed and turned toward the door, "Guess we need to start getting things ready." she walked to the kitchen just as Neal pulled up. Jonathan stepped to the door and grabbed his mother in a bear hug.

"Where is my grandson." she stepped in and hugged Kayla.

"Come on and we will see if he is awake yet." Kayla eased the door open to find Connor standing up in his crib. He smiled when he saw her and reached his arms out. Kayla picked him up and looked at Jonathan's mom, "Connor, say hello to your grama."

"I want to hold him so bad," Joan looked at Kayla, "but I don't want him to cry."

"Just let him get use to you and he will be crawling all over you."

Connor spied Neal and squirmed to get down. Austin was sitting in Jonathan's lap on the couch. Kayla sat down and pointed over to Joan, "Austin, that is your Grama Joan." He walked over and politely stuck his hand out, "Its nice to meet you ma'm" Even though they had left Georgia over a year ago, he still had that thick accent. Joan pulled him up into her lap. "Why don't you tell me all about school." Austin started telling her about his friends and classmates, and Kayla and Jonathan went into the kitchen.

"Austin sure warmed up to mom didn't he."

Kayla looked at Jonathan and nodded, "He never meets a stranger, and that is scary sometimes."

Connor came toddling into the kitchen and tugged on Kayla's leg. She looked over at Jonathan and sighed, "Now how am I suppose to do that with everything I need to get done?"

Jonathan picked him up and nodded toward the bedroom. He sat Connor in Kayla's lap and she unhooked her bra, "I need to try to wean him anyway." Connor started to nurse and she looked up at Jonathan. He sat down beside her on the bed, "If you wean him you'll dry up, and I don't like that."

"Not for long, in about seven months we will be parents again remember." she looked down at Connor and then back to Jonathan, "You haven't told anyone have you?"

"Nah," he smiled at her, "but I think mom figured it out already." Connor's eyes started to droop. "Looks like somebody's getting sleepy." Jonathan rubbed his hand over the baby's head, "the tit knocks him out."

"If only that worked for his dad." Kayla looked over at him.

"Oh, no, mama's tit don't knock me out." Jonathan kissed her, "It turns me on." Connor was sound asleep, and Kayla handed him to Jonathan and re fastened her bra.

"You want me to just lay him in his bed?"

Kayla nodded and headed back to the kitchen. Jonathan walked in behind her as did his mom.

"I wondered where you two were." Jonathan slid his arm around her, "Connor needed some of mama."

Kayla looked at him and rolled her eyes, "You want a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, I would." Kayla stepped over to the cabinet, and Joan stopped her, "I can get it, you just keep working on the stuff for the party."

Kayla picked up the banner and she and Jonathan stepped to the back door, Kayla nodded to Neal, "Keep and ear out for Connor ok."

"Let me do this part" Jonathan eased Kayla out of the way, "I don't want you falling off a damn ladder."

Andy stepped around the back of the house and grabbed Kayla from behind. Jonathan scowled at him, "Hey, watch that shit,"

"Why," Andy put his arm around her, "You knock her up again." Kayla looked at Jonathan. Andy looked from Kayla to his brother, "No way, you serious?"

"We haven't told anyone yet so keep it quiet."

"You haven't told Austin?" Kayla shook her head no, "We haven't told anyone."

"Well, maybe you will have a girl this time." He grinned at Kayla, "too much damn testosterone in that house."

"That's what we are hoping for," Kayla popped his stomach with the back of her hand, "and don't tell anyone."

"You know, you wont be able to keep this quiet for very long."

"Yeah, I know." Kayla walked back inside and started preparing hamburger patties for Jonathan to grill.

"Looks like Austin is happy." Joan said.

"Yeah, he is." Kayla looked up at the clock. "Neal, can you call over to Harold and Naomi's and see if they are still planning to come."

"Yeah," Neal picked up the phone to dial the number just as Harold and Naomi drove up. "here they are." Neal said and opened the door.

"Well," Joan stood up to hug Naomi, "I haven't seen you in ages."

"I know," Naomi pecked Kayla on the cheek," Where is that precious baby?"

"Sleeping." she nodded toward the door, "I think Austin is outside with Andy and Jonathan." Harold and Neal stepped out the back door.

"So," Joan looked at Kayla and smiled, "How are you feeling honey?"

"Fine." Kayla said looking from Joan to Naomi, "Why?"

"So, the baby will be coming around the holiday's? Maybe share a birthday with Connor?"

"Kayla," Naomi put her hands to her mouth, "are you?"

"SHHH" Kayla peeked to make sure the door was closed, "We just found out, and we haven't told Austin yet."

"Well," Joan hugged her, "I am as happy as I can be. Hopefully its a girl this time."

"Well, I am sick as a dog and never was with either of the boys." Kayla went to the sink to rinse her hands as Jonathan stepped in the back door.

"They guessed." she nodded toward his mom.

"She's got a built in radar, just so you know."

"Most mother's do son."

Kayla handed Jonathan the plate of burgers and opened the back door. "We will be out in a minute." she closed the door and took the baby monitor off the counter and turned it on. She nodded toward the door and they walked outside.

Austin was opening his gifts and Kayla stepped inside to check on Connor. Jonathan asked Neal to take over the supervision of the gift opening and went inside to find Kayla.

"You ok?" she nodded, "Just a little nauseated." she grabbed a bottle of ginger ale from the fridge.

"You weren't sick like this with Connor were you?"

She shook her head no. Jonathan pulled her to him, smiling. "Well, maybe this is a little girl."

Kayla could hear Connor and went to the nursery. He pointed at Jonathan and grinned "Dat."

"Yes, I know that's your daddy." He whimpered and pulled at Kayla's shirt.

"Sit down," Jonathan eased her down into the glider. "Be right back," he kissed her and walked out of the room.

"What am I gonna do with you Connor David." she looked down at him, and he pulled off her breast and looked up at her grinning.

Jonathan walked back inside, "He's almost done with his gifts." he bent over and kissed the top of Connor's head.

"You need to get off your mama's tit boy, so we can go see what your brother got for his birthday." Connor stuck his finger out.

"He's done, finally." Kayla said, setting him on the floor.

"Hope he saved some for me." Jonathan said, pawing her boob.

"Ok, I would rather not greet your family with milk stains."

Jonathan bent and picked Connor up. "Ok, come on dude, lets go find Uncle Andy,"

Kayla could hear Connor saying, "dandy" all the way out the back door. She stepped out onto the patio and Austin came flying out to her,

"Mama look," he pointed to a miniature Harley Davidson, "I got a fat boy just like my dad." Kayla looked at Jonathan and shook her head.

"Well, he wanted one, and yes, he's got a helmet too."

"I just don't want him to get hurt."

"I wont let him." Jonathan wrapped his arms around her. "You happy?"

Kayla nodded and laid her head against his chest, watching Andy and Neal playing with the boys, "Happier than I have ever been in my life."


	11. Chapter 11

Lizzie stood at the window watching Andy and Rusty toss the deer carcass into a pile. She laid down on the bed and curled up with Harvey Norton, the teddy bear Rusty had given her when their parents died. Lizzie had told Harvey Norton her deepest secrets and cried herself to sleep on him more times than she could count. She turned on her side and fell asleep.

Andy bounded up the stairs, taking his shirt off before he opened the door. He looked at Lizzie , sound asleep and eased down in the chair beside the window to remove his shoes. He stepped into the bathroom and cut on the hot water, noticing a box in the trash can. He leaned against the wall and let his breath out slow.

"You know what's goin on with your Aunt Liz?" Rusty peered up at Jessica from the plate of chicken and dumplings he was eating.

Jessica was thankful her back was to him, and he couldn't read her face, "No, why?"

He shook his head and drained his tea glass, "She' just aint herself." He sat his plate in the sink and looked at his daughter, "you sure she aint said nothing to you?"

"No daddy, I don't know what's going on with her."

Andy stepped out of the shower and toweled himself dry. He pulled on a pair of sweats and a t shirt. He walked over to the sink and picked up the tester stick looking at it one more time.

Lizzie thought she heard water running, and realized Andy was in the shower. She really didn't want to talk to him right now, so she snuck downstairs and out the back door. She walked down to the stables, and wrapped her arms around Georgia's strong neck.

Lizzie saddled Georgia and climbed up on the horses back. Lizzie needed to clear her head, and the day couldn't be more perfect for a ride, cool and cloudy.

Andy stepped off the back porch and headed down to the pond. Lizzie wasn't there. He started down the path to the boat house and heard a familiar whinny. He looked over into the north pasture and saw Lizzie riding Georgia. Andy loved to watch her ride. He leaned against the fence railing and watched her slow Georgia to a trot. Knowing she was headed back to the stables, he started walking.

Lizzie picked the brush up, running along the horses back. Andy leaned against he door frame watching her.

"You feel better?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I was just worn out I guess."

Andy walked over and took the brush, laying it back up on the tack shelf. "Well, I'm glad, I was worried."

"I'm ok Andy, I don't know what caused me to get sick like that, Its never happened before."

Andy pulled her close to him and sighed. "You hungry?"

"Yeah, lets go get some lunch."

Jessica watched Andy and Lizzie coming up the path leading from the stables. She plated up chicken and dumplings for them. Lizzie walked in the back door and sat down at the table. Just looking at the plate of food made her feel nauseous. She didn't want Andy to see that she was about to throw up, so she eased down the hall toward the bathroom before he could see her.

"Aunt Liz, you tell him?"

Lizzie straightened up from the sink and shook her head no. "And you don't say anything either."

Andy was sitting on the front porch drinking a beer. Lizzie stepped out and Andy studied her hard, looking for some change. She was flat and firm just like she had always been.

"You want a beer?"

Lizzie shook her head no and leaned against the porch railing. She walked back to the door and reached for the Smith and Wesson that stayed under the desk " I am taking a walk." She said to Jessica who was behind the desk.

Andy got up and walked back into the house. He walked over to Jessica, who was busy assigning rooms. She looked up at him and put her hands up. "What?"

"Nothing," he patted her shoulder and walked upstairs.

Lizzie put the gun back under the counter and walked upstairs, pulling her hair down and running her fingers through it. Andy was laying on the bed reading when she came in the room.

Lizzie sat down on the bed, pulling off her shoes and sweats. Andy got up and walked to the bathroom and picked up the tester stick, and sat down on the bed beside her. He held it out and she looked down at it, and then up at him and sighed.

"This is why you have been so tired, throwing up?"

Lizzie looked at him, her eyes filling with tears and nodded.

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I just took that this morning." Lizzie stood up and walked to the window, lifting it open, "if it hadn't been for Jess, I wouldn't have taken it at all."

Andy walked up behind her, and ran his hands over her front. "You're pregnant."

Lizzie nodded.

"Well, no more riding, and you can keep your ass out of the deer stand too."

Lizzie wiped her eyes and nodded. "What am I gonna tell Bubba?" she looked at Andy wide eyed. "Shit Andy I feel like I am sixteen again."

He wrapped his arms around her, "That makes two of us." he rubbed her back, "so I guess Jessica knew."

"Yeah, I know I should have told you."

He shook his head, "Its ok."

"I need to make an appointment with my doctor I guess." Lizzie sat back down on the bed.

"Yeah, you do." Andy sat beside her and took her hand, "maybe we will have a little boy."

"I guess I need to go talk to my brother." Lizzie sighed

"I can go with you,"

"No, he will take it better coming from me."

Lizzie found Rusty in his usual spot the next morning. He was in the back yard, the hood of the old broken down Chevy truck up, fiddling with the engine. He looked up when he saw her coming.

"Hey pud." he smiled at her. "Can you give me a hand?" he handed Lizzie the metric wrench and she climbed under the hood of the truck "get them spark plugs out."

"Bubba, I have to tell you something," Lizzie said, handing him the last spark plug.

"Ok," he looked up at her and frowned, 'What's goin on with you baby girl?"

Lizzie felt tears forming in her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to disappoint him. He had been there for her all her life.

"Andy and I," Lizzie took a deep breath, "We are having a baby."

Rusty thumped his cigarette and looked at her, "Hell I figured that already." he handed the wrench back to her so she could put the new spark plugs in.

"How?" Lizzie looked up at him. "I hadn't told anyone."

"No, but the same thing happened with Jess's mama. Pukin her guts up, bawlin all the damn time and all she wanted to do was sleep." he shook his head, "you are grown. I aint judging ya." he smiled at her, "I think you will be a good little mama."

Lizzie and Rusty finished the repair on the truck. Andy stepped out into the yard, looked at Lizzie and shook his head. She was covered from head to toe in grease. Lizzie was standing on the front of the truck, and leaned over and yelled to her brother, "Try it now." she stepped off the truck and Rusty turned the key and the truck cranked.

"Told you I would get this thing running." he closed the hood.

"Yeah, but if you don't do something about that floorboard, you will be driving it Flintstone style." Lizzie pointed to the rusted out floor board.

Andy slid his arm around her, "I didn't know you could fix a damn car."

"You'll be surprised what that little shit can do." Rusty said tossing the wrench into the toolbox, "I am starvin baby girl, what's for lunch?"


	12. Chapter 12

Andy trailed kisses along Lizzie's neck.

"Andy , wait, I need to sit up." Lizzie was up against the hayloft wall. "This is scratching the hell out of my back."

Lizzie had gone to the doctor that morning and found out she indeed was pregnant. Andy hadn't been able to keep his hands off her since they got home.

"What do you think it is?" he said, sliding her shirt up and kissing her belly.

"I don't know." She ran her fingers through his hair, "What do you want it to be?"

"Wouldn't mind a boy, but it really doesn't matter." He slid his hands up her shirt. "MMMM, now that is my favorite part of your whole body." He slid his hands around her back, flicking the clasp of her bra.

"You know they are gonna get bigger right." Lizzie said.

"The bigger the better." Andy said, gently sucking her nipple.

"OOOCH," Lizzie jumped.

"That hurt?"

"Yeah, a little. Guess its hormones."

"Well, that sux, "

Lizzie laughed. " It probably wont last long, besides, what are you gonna do if I decide to nurse this baby?"

"Guess he will just have to learn how to share." Andy said, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Are you happy about this." She looked at him, "Really."

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I mean, you have already got two kids."

"So." He slid his arms around her. "I still want a dozen more with you."

Andy slid her pants down and slid his hand between her legs, finding her sweet spot.

"Ever fucked in a hayloft before." he said kissing her neck.

"Ummmm no." Lizzie said breathless. "Guess theres a first time for everything." She bucked her hips and moaned. The horses started to whinny and stamp.

Andy slid his erection into her, holding on to the rafters for support. Lizzie was past the point of no return, and came hard, yelling his name out.

"Guess I should have asked you if its safe for us to do that." he looked over at her sliding his jeans on, "You ok?"

"Yeah," she said rubbing his chest, "that's like some of the best sex we have ever had."

"Well, like you said, must be the hormones."

Lizzie and Andy walked back up to the main house. Lizzie could hear Jessica raising hell when she stepped onto the back porch.

"Hey, what the hell's going on?' she walked over to her niece, who was in tears.

"Your damn brother that's what."

Lizzie nodded to Andy, "Keep an eye on her." she walked to the front porch where Rusty was seated in one of the swings.

"What's up with Jess?" she sat down beside him, "she's madder than a damn wet settin hen."

"Her mama called and wants to come visit."

"Not without paying, no way in hell is that bitch stayin here free." Rusty looked at his sister and started to speak, "hell no, I am sorry. This is my plantation, and after the way she screwed you over you expect me to let her stay here free of charge, no way."

Lizzie walked back into the kitchen. Jessica was leaning against the sink.

"Don't worry, she aint stayin here." Lizzie said scowling.

"Who aint stayin here," Andy said stepping out of the pantry.

"My mother, if you can call her ass that." Jessica said. "I am going for a walk."

Lizzie stepped over to stop Jessica and Andy took her arm, "Just let her go Liz, she needs to be by herself."

Lizzie stood at the window and watched Jessica walk toward the stables. "I hope she's not planning on riding as upset as she is." Lizzie bent to pick up the bucket of flour on the floor and Andy stopped her.

"You don't need to be picking stuff like this up." he sat the bucket on the counter. "Jess will be fine." Andy looked over at Lizzie, "where is her mama anyway?"

"Jackson, Mississippi the last I heard." Lizzie scooped flour out of the bucket and started making biscuits.

"Why did they split up?"

"Rusty found out she was running around on him, and spending up every dime he made. He had a good job, and made good money, but he worked shifts so he was gone a lot. She knew that when she married him." Lizzie stuck the biscuits in the oven, "I got a call one night that she had taken Jess and left, and Bubba didn't know where they were."

"How old was she."

"Six months, maybe seven." Lizzie pulled the corn out of the oven and added some water, stirred it and stuck it back in the oven.

"Anyway, we found them the next day at a dirty ass motel in Bainbridge. Rusty got custody of Jess. He should have filed kidnapping charges against her but he didn't. She hasn't seen Jess since."

"Damn," Andy said shaking his head, "she sounds like a stone cold bitch."

"She looked out for one person, herself." Lizzie dried her hands and tossed the rag onto the counter, "Somethings up, I know it."

"She may just want to see her kid Lizzie."

"No, she doesn't work that way. Believe me, she's got something up her damn sleeve, and you can bet your fine little ass that there is something in it for her."

Marty Weslo turned off of the main highway and headed down the long road that led to the plantation. She hoped that this meeting would go well, and end quickly. She pulled up to a beautiful plantation house and got out of her car.

"Well, there's Marty." Rusty said scowling. Lizzie stepped from behind the desk and Andy caught her arm. He pressed his forehead to hers and gave her a stern look, "Be nice, you will be rewarded I promise." He kissed her.

"I will be as nice to her as she is to me."

Lizzie stepped out onto the porch behind her brother. Marty looked like she had been rode hard and hung up wet. "What the hell did you ever see in that tore up heifer anyway." Lizzie whispered.

"Hey Rusty, you look good." Marty said walking up the steps. "Lizzie, good to see you."

Lizzie nodded.

"Where is my baby girl?" Marty looked around. "She does live here right?"

Andy introduced himself to Marty and took Lizzie by the hand, "We will see you later."

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed, looking back at Marty, "I cant leave him alone with her."

"Yeah, you can." Andy said opening the truck door. "We need to go to Sam's remember."

Marty sat down in the dining hall, thanking Rusty for the glass of tea he sat in front of her.

"You really have done good for yourself," she looked around, "this place is nice."

"This place belongs to Lizzie, so get the damn dollar signs out of your eyes." he sat down and scowled at her, "now cut the shit Marty, what the hell do you want?"

"To see my daughter."

"Bullshit, you haven't cared about her for 25 damn years. You can thank Lizzie for the fine woman she turned out to be." Marty rolled her eyes, "don't you go talkin shit about my baby sister, she's five times the damn woman you will ever be."

Jessica walked into the dining room and Marty stood up. "Oh, is this her." she put her hands to her mouth, "oh she's beautiful."

Rusty walked over to his daughter and kissed her forehead, "I am gonna leave you two alone, you remember how you were raised, and mind your manners you hear me? That's still your mama."

Jessica nodded and sat down at the table with her mother.

Lizzie and Andy headed back to the house. Lizzie leaned her head against the seat and sighed,

"You tired baby?"

She nodded, "Yeah, and I didn't intend to spend so much either." she looked over at Andy, "we don't need to be buying baby clothes until we know what we are having."

"Hey, sorry but that little pair of boots was just too cute to pass up."

"Ok, so what about the flannel shirt and jeans?" Lizzie looked over at him and shook her head.

"Well, we need something to bring him home in."

"What if he is a her?"

"You're a her, and you wear flannel shirts and jeans."

Lizzie laughed and shook her head.

Andy stopped the truck in front of the house, and to Lizzie's disgust, Marty was still there.

"I was hoping she would be gone by now." Lizzie reached into the back seat and started to pull out a flat of canned goods.

"No you don't," Andy moved her out of the way. "Go inside, I've got this."

"Andy, by yourself."

"You don't need to be picking up heavy stuff" He bent over the seat and Lizzie grabbed his ass cheek. "you best watch it woman."

"I think watching you unload all this stuff is a much better idea." Lizzie said, taking his ball cap off and kissing him.

"Why don't you go upstairs and get naked and I will see you in a few minutes." Andy said grinning at her.

"I love you." Lizzie said kissing him. "I hope this baby looks just like you."

"I love you too baby, and you need to stop that, you are makin me hard." Andy wagged his eyebrows and Lizzie laughed.

"I will see you upstairs Captain." she said putting his ball cap on and walking toward the house.

He ran up behind her, grabbing her around the waist. "You look sexy as hell in my ball cap." he kissed her on the neck, "you better be glad there is cold stuff in the truck or I would sex you right now."

Lizzie turned and looked at him as she started up the steps, "Promises Promises."

Marty smiled at Jessica and shook her head, "You are such a pretty girl."

"Thanks," Jess mumbled.

"Your dad gives Lizzie a lot of credit for raising you."

"That's because she did." Jessica spat at her.

"Well, I guess you are wondering why I came out here to see you after all these years." Marty picked up an envelope and laid it on the table in front of her.

Jessica picked it up and turned it over, "What's this?"

"Just read it."

Jessica opened the envelope and inside was her Grandfather Weslo's will. He had willed property, stocks, and quite a bit of money to Jessica. She looked at Marty and shook her head. "Is this for real?"

"Yes honey, it is." Marty took a piece of folded paper out of her purse and handed it to Jessica, "If you will sign this, I will be on my way."

"Sign what?" Jessica took the paper from her mother and read it. "So you just expect me to sign all this over to you."

"Well, you never knew him anyway."

"That's not my fault. So I guess you are gonna blame that on Aunt Liz and Daddy too."

Jessica stood up and picked up the envelope and walked out of the dining room.

Lizzie was at the desk and Marty walked up, smiling sweetly.

"Liz, I need a place to sleep, and I was hoping I could stay here."

Lizzie laid a key on the desk and looked up at her, "The last cottage to your left, behind the main house." she looked up at Marty. "$95."

"What, I beg your pardon."

"Beg away but if you don't give me ninety five dollars, you can take your little ass down to the Piggly Wiggly parking lot and sleep in your car."

Marty snatched her purse up and stomped out the door, "Tell Jessica I will be back tomorrow."

Andy came in the front door. "That is the last of the groceries."

"We should have pulled around back, you wouldn't have had as far to walk."

"Its ok," he sat the sugar in the pantry. "I don't mind."

"I wonder where Jess is." Andy nodded toward the pecan tree where she was standing talking to Rusty.

"I hope she is ok."

Andy put his arms around her, "I am sure she's fine." He moved back and looked down, "you are starting to get a bump."

"Yeah, I know, my pants hardly fit anymore." Lizzie's eyes teared up.

"Well, just don't wear any." Andy said picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

"Andy, be careful, you are gonna fall."

"I will be ok, as long as my pecker don't break off."

Lizzie laughed, "Just don't drop me."

"I wont." he said setting her down at the top of the stairs. "you are carrying precious cargo."

"Ok, where is this hot sex you promised me?"

Andy bumped the door open with his hip, easing Lizzie toward the bed. He laid her down, and took his shirt off.

"You are so beautiful baby." he said kissing her.

"Give me a few months and you wont be saying that."

"Yeah, I will." he kissed her belly, "you will be even more beautiful to me then." Andy said sliding her pants off.


End file.
